


The Legacy [BVB Legion Fic]

by novarami19



Series: The Warriors Of Youth [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarami19/pseuds/novarami19
Summary: Amity was a normal girl, but after F.E.A.R takes over, she starts having visions of 5 men. She decides to leave her home, in F.E.A.R's territory, the Sanctuary, and look for the mysterious men in her dreams.Enter the Mystic, Mourner, Destroyer, Deviant, and Prophet.The one who calls himself the Prophet believes that she is the Psyche, the person foretold to be their key to defeating F.E.A.R, but is she willing to be who they think she is, or will she choose not to believe and become vulnerable to F.E.A.R?----COMPLETED ON JUNE 22nd, 2017----~~editing~~DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE AND MY OC/Amity.





	1. The Beginning of the End

Amity's POV  
~~  
F.E.A.R...

They're why I'm like this...

Ever since the world succumbed to their power, all I've seen is a group of 5 men and a star-looking symbol.

Sounds weird right?

I see them every night in my dreams. Sometimes the dreams happen in the daytime. My vision blurs in and out, faster and faster til I'm in complete darkness. Then I see ghosts--shadows of these people.

There's an army of them, but the same five stand out. I feel rebellion stir in me whenever I see the strange figures either in my sleep or when I'm awake.

I never forgot them.

As if they read my mind, the radio turned on, the familiar tune played, and the Voice spoke.

"We expect a battle for humanity is about to begin.

Within each uprising a vague sense of safety will ignite in you, an unseen shadowy sliver of a doubt towards those who protect and defend you.

Let the thoughts slip away and remain calm. Stay close to F.E.A.R, only we can protect."

I decided to listen for once, and tried to forget the dreams for a while. A long while.

Just as I decided that, I heard a voice in my head, but I'd never heard it before.

F.E.A.R won't steal what burns in you...

I'd never forget the voice.

~~~~A few months later~~~~

I woke with a start.

I had a dream. A bad one.

There was so much blood, the surrounding buildings were burning to the ground.

Many people were held hostage, forced to watch their, I guess, leaders die. They all had tears in their eyes and many were screaming.

I watched as the Shadows killed the 5 men.

Before I woke up, five words flashed across my vision: Mourner, Deviant, Destroyer, Mystic, and Prophet.

I went back to sleep, cause it was early.

I didn't have anymore dreams.

~~~~~~~

The next day, I went to go see my friend Madeline. I needed to talk to her about something very important.

Madeline was my best and only friend in my Campus. The Sanctuary was split into Sections, and Sections into Campuses.

We were able to go to other Sections and Campuses, but only for a few hours. The houses on each Campus were like apartments based on what I remember.

Madeline knew of the dreams I'd have. She thought they were illusions, something I should ignore. I didn't listen to her, I believed it was supposed to happen to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw that I got to her home. I knocked on the door, and not 3 seconds later, the door opened.

Madeline, in her gray t-shirt and shorts that always seemed to stick out from her black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin, looked over me once and asked:

"Hey Amity, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

________________________


	2. Legionnaires

Andy's POV  
~~  
"Jinxx! Come here!"

I was only able to yell for help before I fell to the ground.

Jinxx, known in the Legion as The Mystic, came to my aid.

"What happened Andy? Was it him again?"

"It'd appear so."

The Wild Ones was what me, Jinxx, and 3 others were known as. The two of us were pretty powerful compared to the others.

Why?

Because Jinxx could manipulate fire, like make it come out of his hand; he was also very skilled at magic, thus, the name The Mystic.

Me?

I am known as The Prophet. I am Telekinetic meaning I can move anything with my mind, like using the Force in Star Wars.

I am also connected to a legend named The Psyche, who is said to be our key to finally defeating F.E.A.R and restoring order to the world.

I am his guide, I have to help him break free from F.E.A.R's grip, help him find us AND bring him to his Legacy. I know he is about to seal it because he is getting visions more often.

Whenever he has visions of any kind, it affects me with me becoming paralyzed and then blacking out.

Sometimes it's worse.

"ASH! CC! JAKE! GET IN HERE! ANDY'S FALLEN AGAIN!"

I heard 3 pairs of feet run in, then darkness overtook me.

\---------

I woke up in a Void.

I've been through this many times, but this time was different. I was seeing what was running through his mind.

I heard the Voice of F.E.A.R.

"Stay close to F.E.A.R, only we can protect."

I was also seeing his thoughts.

Maybe I should listen for once, and forget the dreams...

I decided to tell him something before I was brought back to reality.

"F.E.A.R won't steal what burns in you..."

\---------

I closed my eyes as a white light blinded me. When the light faded, I saw The Deviant at the foot of my bed.

"Andy, you're awake!"

"Of course Ashley."

"You need anything?"

"What I need is for you to help me get the Legion together in the Chapel."

~~

"Brothers and Sisters of the Legion! I have brought you all together to inform you that today I have seen what The Psyche decided!"

Everyone gave me their attention.

"It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that The Psyche has decided to stay with F.E.A.R."

The Deviant yelled, "That's outrageous!"

"The Deviant has the floor!"

Everyone turned their attention to Ash.

"Why would he do this to us? The Legion and those in the corrupt Sanctuary need him to come to us so we can take F.E.A.R down once and for all!"

The Legionnaires cheered, agreeing with Ash's point.

We will take him back from their grasp.

We discussed other things in the meeting, but then it was time to rest.

"We will close this meeting now. Join me in saying: We are dirty and unclean, a Congregation of the unseen. Together we will set this world on fire..."

"This is the New Religion!" The Legion shouted.

"AMEN! You are dismissed," I concluded.

As I was leaving the Chapel, the Destroyer and the Mourner walked up to me.

"We'll get him back, don't worry."

I hope they're right.  
____________________


	3. Runaways

Amity's POV  
~~  
"We need to talk."

Madeline looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Please tell me it's not about those dreams."

"Sorry, but it is. I need you to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE, and that you'll help me."

"O-okay, but what is it?"

I took a deep breath cause I was afraid, afraid that I may never be able to leave the Sanctuary. I told her anyways.

"I need you to help me escape the Sanctuary."

She choked on air, "What?! You want to esc--"

I covered her mouth so she wouldn't alarm those around us. "Shut up! They might hear you!"

"Why do you want to leave the Sanctuary? I thought you liked it here."

"The dreams always take place somewhere outside the Sanctuary, I want to find that place and find out why I have the dreams."

"What if F.E.A.R unleashes the Matriarch to find you?"

"The Matriarch is a F.E.A.R myth, a legend, it's not real. Besides, you promised you'd help."

"Ugh, I'm only doing this 'cause I love you like a sister."

She went to her room and when she came back, she had her bag and key with her. Getting out, we walked to my home.

As we were approaching my Campus, I felt something was very wrong, so I pushed Madeline out of the way just as a staff hit the ground where she had stood seconds ago.

I looked behind me and saw a Shadow about to strike me too. I jumped out of the way.

I was thinking of a way to destroy it when suddenly, a rock formation rose from the ground and struck the Shadow. Then, fire engulfed it, turning it to ash.

What just happened?  
___________  
Andy's POV  
~~  
I passed out, here we go again.

________  
I woke in the all too familiar Void. I felt so much power surging around me. I began to see what he was seeing.

I watched as he pushed a girl out of the way.

I wondered why, but then a spear hit the ground where the girl stood. He turned around and a Shadow tried to strike at him but he jumped out of the way.

How am I gonna defeat it?

"Use your powers," I whispered.

I felt the same energy that I felt around CC and Jinxx and saw the void fill up with it and suddenly, the ground in front of the Shadow rose, knocking it back, and fire then engulfed it. The Shadow burned, leaving ashes where it once stood.

I was amazed, he has so much potential.

One step closer, I thought.  
____________  
Amity's POV  
~~  
I helped Madeline up.

"What happened?! Why did that Shadow attack us?" She asked

"I think it knew what we were about to do."

We walked to my house, I opened the door and when I closed it, the radio turned on.

It wasn't the Voice of F.E.A.R.

"The Kingdom of God is inside you, and all around you. Not in a mansion of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood, and God is there, lift a stone, and you will find God."

It was the one I heard months ago.

F.E.A.R won't steal what burns in you.

Then Madeline looked at me strangely.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your eyes!"

I looked in the nearest mirror and saw that my eyes were completely white.

What does it mean?

One more reason to leave I guess.

"I think the quicker we get out of here, the better."

"Okay."

We decided to leave at nightfall.


	4. Remember Me

Amity's POV  
~~  
It was night when we snuck out of my house. We hid in an alley until we could figure out a plan to get out of the Sanctuary.

Our tattered clothes failed to keep us warm, so we ended up having to hold each other close for warmth.

What are we gonna do now?

{start song here}  
"Hey, I have an idea," said Madeline.

"You do? Like, completely planned out?"

"Yea. Okay, you know how there's a dungeon under the Sanctuary?"

"Yea...?"

I don't know whether I like where her plan is going, but I want to know if it'll get me out.

Or not.

"Well, we have to sneak into it, then find a way to get out without being noticed."

"I might have an idea. You know how I defeated that Shadow earlier?"

"Yea. That was cool, by the way."

"I guess...I think I can turn us invisible or into shadows, not F.E.A.R Shadows if that's what you were thinking."

"I guess shadows."

I then closed my eyes and held Madeline's hand.

I hope this works.

I opened my eyes again. I felt different, faster and lighter.

It worked!

We traveled into the lower areas, avoiding the Shadows that were patrolling the area, and before we knew it, we were in the dungeon.

I looked at the thousands of cells. There were strange looking people in most of them. They were dressed in black leather. Some were wearing this weird looking mask. A few had some sort of star on a chain.

I closed my eyes again and when I opened them, Madeline and I were back to normal. I approached one of the cells.

When I asked one of them where they came from...

"It's a girl! Help!"

"Help us!"

"Get us out!"

They started to scream and yell at me. I saw a Shadow approaching very quickly.

I got an idea.

I spread my arms towards them and thought of sand. I saw the people in the cell become slightly bigger grains of sand.

"Go! Get out of here!" I told them.

The people slid out of the cell. Before we followed them, I pulled Madeline into a dark corridor. The Shadow passed us, and didn't see us.

I took it as a chance to find the door, so I followed the pile of sand. Once we reached the door, I realized it's like a sliding wall. I tried to push it but it didn't open.

A Shadow appeared behind Madeline and I. It pushed Madeline into the wall where she was knocked unconscious.

I tried to hit the Shadow but that failed. The Shadow knocked me to the ground. I looked at the pile of sand and saw the now familiar-looking star on a chain. I picked it up and the Shadow flinched back.

I pushed it back as far as it could and started to push the door when suddenly I felt a blow to the side. The Shadow opened the door and threw Madeline and I out into the Wasteland. The sand blew outside just before the door shut closed.

Madeline woke up but as she did, the Shadow appeared and impaled her with its staff, then disappeared. As soon as the Shadow left, I held Madeline close to me.

"A-Amity?"

"Yeah?" I wiped my eyes because tears were starting to form, "What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll never forget me. That you'll destroy the abomination that is F.E.A.R, and that you'll find your purpose."

"I promise." I was crying by then.

"Also, I-I lied to you," she said, tears running down her face, "my n-name is Eve B-Black. I knew I had to help you, protect you t-too. Find him, tell him I helped you. Remember me for you...are...t-the Psyc-"

She became cold in my arms. I let the tears flow. I let myself cry my heart out. Madeline--I mean--Eve helped me through so much and now...

She was gone.

That only made my hate for F.E.A.R grow.

They.

Will.

Pay.


	5. Desert Discovery

Amity's POV  
~~  
After I finally finished crying, I thought of making her a grave, a comfortable one.

I imagined a small boulder with a door that only revealed itself to those who had some sort of connection to her.

There would be stairs leading to a cavern-like tomb with a small waterfall. The waterfall would make a little lake, in the middle, a small hill with Eve on it in a casket made of stone, glass, and some gems.

I felt the ground under me shake. When I looked up, I saw the boulder. I turned towards the small pile of sand. I stretched my arms toward them and turned them normal again.

"Sorry for your loss," said a girl.

"Thank you," I said.

"She was so brave," said a boy who was probably younger than me.

"She was," I said, smiling.

I picked her up and headed towards the boulder. As I predicted, the boulder revealed a door.

I went in first, the people we freed following behind. We began the procession to her grave.

Everything was how I imagined it, and it was beautiful. She'd love it here.

We walked to the hill, when we got there, I saw the most beautiful casket I'd ever seen in my life. Two boys helped open the lid. I placed her in. They closed it and we stood in silence, after a while, we walked out.

"I'll come see you again, I promise," I whispered to her on the way out.

The people started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the Legionnaires," answered an older girl.

"They need our help," said a young boy.

"I'll go, if that's what you want."

"Yes, please," said another girl.

So I followed them.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We've been walking for what seemed like hours.

I looked back at the Sanctuary, it wasn't as big anymore, but it was still there.

I suddenly began to get lightheaded. My vision started to blur, in and out, in and out, faster and faster til I was in complete darkness.

I felt my body hit the floor. I felt feet come to me and then heard something and then, there was no one with me.  
_______________  
Andy's POV  
~~  
Something felt very wrong.

I collapsed and held my head which was in a lot of pain. I screamed and the Destroyer came in.

"Andy! What's wrong?"

"Something's happened, CC. I don't know what, but, I can feel it."

"I'll take you to your dorm, rest a while, then when your better, we'll go."

"Okay."

Once I knew CC put me on my bed, I let darkness fall over me.

___________  
I quickly awoke in the void.

I saw a figure lying on the ground, I ran to it.

I saw it was a girl with dark brown, almost black hair. She was somewhat pale. I was going to pick her up, but before I could do so, she disappeared.

In her place, the pentacharm on a chain: the sign of the Legion of the Black.

I looked up and saw two dark figures in a chapel. A ceremony was taking place. I recognized the chapel as the one at the Camp...

The last thing I heard were bells and then a flash of light filled the void.  
_______________

I woke with a start.

I remembered the Chapel, so I got out of bed and ran to it.

When I got there, I saw The Mourner near the altar with a small group of Legionnaires.

"Hey Prophet! Uh...these Legionnaires have something to tell you," he turned to a young girl, "you can say it."

"Prophet, We came to tell you that we were freed from the dungeon by a girl from the Sanctuary. We asked her to come with us and she did. But, she collapsed not too far from here."

"Thank you, Mercenary. Mourner, I'll go get her."

"Thanks Proph, I believe she's near the grassy plains."

"I'll head out as soon as possible."

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

It took a while to get to the plains, I didn't care.

I froze when I saw a young girl with brown hair and pale, half sunburnt skin unconscious on the hot desert floor.

I saw her tattered clothes and pitied her.I gently picked her up and carried her in the direction of the Camp. I decided to keep her company by singing.

"Here in the echoes

Madness grows

The years of my sinning

Teach me to show

A heartless feeling

Of pain and regret

These wounds were opened

Like lines in the sand

The world is sleeping

But they still have hope so

I pray for mourning

I swear I'll never let you die!

These saints within us, can bring this moment back to life!

And my heart's held high with this battle cry,

I'll march on!

On the horizon, we will resurrect the sun!

For the darkness

Has broken our homes

All that we wished for

Like fools on a rope

I can feel it

The desperate control

A burning passion

When love takes its toll

Yet souls have a reason

And I won't let go!

I pray for mourning,

I swear I'll never let you die!

These saints within us, can bring this moment back to life!

And my heart's held high with this battle cry,

I'll march on!

On the horizon, we will resurrect the sun!

Sun!

Sun!

Resurrect the sun!

Sun!

Sun!

Resurrect the sun!

The world is sleeping

But they still have hope, so...

I pray for mourning,

I swear I'll never let you die!

These saints within us, can bring this moment back to life!

And my heart's held high with this battle cry,

I'll march on!

On the horizon, we will resurrect the sun!

Sun!

Sun!

Resurrect the sun!

Sun!

Sun! (x3)

Resurrect the sun!"

I felt the girl wrap her arms around my neck subconsciously. I smiled at her action and kept walking.


	6. The Psyche

Andy's POV  
~~  
I looked down at the girl I was carrying, she was beautiful, like a porcelain doll.

I still wonder why I agreed to come for her, I feel like I know her even though I've never met her.

Snap out of it, she probably doesn't even like you...

I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I swore then and there to protect her no matter what and I vowed to take care of her and make her a Legionnaire.

Once I got to the Camp, I took the girl to the medical tent. Jinxx was there and speaking to the Healer.

Her name is Juliet, I once held feelings for her, but F.E.A.R took over and I had to give her up as there was no time for relationships. They never lasted in times of war.

Jinxx saw me and proceeded to take the mysterious girl from my arms and placed her onto a wooden bed.

"Hey Andy," said Juliet.

"Hi Jewels," I said.

"I remember when you used to call me that," she smiled sadly.

"Yea..."

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later, I gotta tend to the Newbie."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Remember what you felt? No more emotional ties, it'll come crashing down on you later.

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about that earlier.

I went to my dorm and decided to focus.

Who was this mysterious girl? And do I feel something for her?

___________  
I awoke in the Void.

Why am I here? I don't remember passing out, going to sleep or becoming paralyzed.

I saw the feminine form, sitting down. I walked up carefully worried she might disappear.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think I should ask you the same," she half-turned and I saw she was the girl from the visions.

Was she the Psyche?

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I...don't know, I get stuck here when my physical form passes out. I see things."

"Me too," I went to sit in front of her, she gasped when she saw my face.

"It's you! You're the one from the dreams!"

"Visions," I corrected.

"So, they all might come true?"

"Why do you say it like that?" I said, worried about what she might say.

"Let's just say, some things happen, bad things."

"Oh," just then, I heard Juliet's voice echo through the Void.

"Andy! Prophet! Wake Up!"

"Who's that?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised.  
__________

I saw Juliet above me, her sugar skull paint looking flawless as always, showing a smile of relief.

"Thought you were dead for a second."

"Well I'm not, I am bulletproof," I joked.

"The Newbie's doing better, heatstroke's what made her faint. She should be walking in a few hours."

"That's good," I said.

"O-kay then...I guess I'll go check up on her again."

"Alright, I have to get some things sorted out. Talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Yep."

I sat down and sighed.

Why am I letting Juliet in again? It'll hurt her when she realizes it can't be like this.

I hit my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

I'll go see the new girl later, I promised myself.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

It's been 5-ish hours since the newbie arrived, I was about to go see her when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled from my bed that I was laying on.

"Hey," said a girl.

I sat up and saw the new girl.

"Oh, i-it's you," I said accidentally falling out of the bed.

She laughed, my heart melted.

Stop that, heart, you barely know the girl!

"Well, considering your fall just now, I guess proper introductions would be nice."

I stood up, and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You can sit on the bed, I don't mind."

She smiled, "Oh, thanks."

"Um, hi. I'm Andy, Andy Biersack, but I'm known as the Prophet here and in the Sanctuary."

I extended my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi Andy, I'm Amity Mynver. I don't know what any of this is."

She took my hand and shook it.

We laughed.

Then I spoke up, "You told me that you had visions, since when did you have them?"

"Ever since F.E.A.R took over, why?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm asking 'cause there's a legend here about a special person who, to us, is the key to defeating F.E.A.R once and for all. I'm supposed to be connected to him--her, sorry. And the fact that we've seen each other in the Void a couple times proves that point. By the way, loved how you destroyed the Shadow that attacked you."

"Oh," she blushed, "Um...Do you happen to know a girl named Eve?"

"Eve Black? Where is she?"

Amity started to cry, "A Shadow killed her."

I held her close, "You've got the Legion now, we'll take care of you."

"Eve called me something before she died: Psyc. What does it mean?"

"That you really are the Psyche."


	7. Presentation

Andy's POV  
~~  
I needed to take her to the Congregation, to show the Wild Ones that the Psyche has sided with us.

I let her stay in my dorm and waited til she fell asleep. When she did, I carefully picked her up carefully and carried her to a building that was well hidden in the Camp.

I opened the door and headed down the long staircase and through the long tunnel and up another staircase to the Congregation of the Wild Ones.

I set her down on my pillar and stood next to her.

I lit up the torch that signaled a meeting. The torch had little tubes connected to it so that the heat would light the smaller torches in the Mystic, Mourner, Deviant, and Destroyer's dorms.

After a while, I felt their presence.

"Prophet! What is the meaning of this?" Asked Deviant.

"I bring a girl who I believe is the Psyche."

"Why have you brought her?" Asked Destroyer.

"She and the Messenger freed a group of Legionnaires, though it costed the Messenger her life. She then proceeded to walk to the Camp with the newly freed. We have seen face to face in the Void, the place my mind goes when she gets visions. Ji-The Mystic has witnessed my paralyzation. I tell you the truth, she is The Psyche!"

"I feel her strong aura, he's telling the truth," said Mystic.

At that moment, I felt dizzy and my legs gave way and I hit the floor.

I looked at Amity.

She began to turn in her sleep--at first, violently, and then became softer--and then went limp.

My body then felt like it shut down.

It's happening...

And then I collapsed.  
________________

I saw fire, heard children crying, and recognized the guys and I.

We were passed out in the center.

It was horrible.

"Can you believe this is what I'm always seeing when I come here?"

There she was, standing this time. Hearing her voice made my heart melt.

"Is it now?"

"Yup, but never the exact same thing."

"It's true, she is the Psyche!"

Mourner.

"Prophet! Wake up!"

Mystic.

"Should we get the Healer?"

Destroyer.

"Absolutely not!"

Deviant.

"What's happening, Prophet?"

"Well....I may or may not have taken you to the Congregation to show them who you are," I said sheepishly.

She turned to look at me, her eyes on fire.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe..."

She laughed. A light filled and I shared one last glance with Amity.  
_________________

I gasped for air. I saw Amity sit up, groaning as she did so.

She looked at the Wild Ones, then me and back at them.

"Hello..." She said blushing and looking awkward.

Aww, she's shy.

No attachments remember, not like last time.

I'd never let what happened with Juliet and I happen again.

"Hello, I'm the Mystic," said Jinxx extending a hand towards Amity, bowing slightly. She shook his hand.

"I'm the Destroyer," said CC, giving a small salute.

"The Deviant," Ash said, winking at her. I playfully glared at him.

"And I'm Mourner," said Jake giving a nod.

"Amity," she said, smiling.

"Before I forget, only in privacy must you use your given name. While outside in the Camp, in sacred Legion territory--like the Congregation, where you are now--or in the Sanctuary, you must use your Legionnaire name, which is the Psyche," explained Destroyer.

"Oh, okay. In that case, I'm the Psyche."

I turned to look at her.

"Welcome to the Legion of the Black, Wild One," I said, smiling.


	8. In My Heart, A Fire Burns Bright

Amity's POV  
~~  
"Welcome to the Legion Of The Black, Wild One."

I grabbed Prophet and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but returned the embrace.

When we pulled apart. I noticed him blushing slightly.

\--------  
Andy's POV  
~~  
Even with some dirt, sand and soot from being in the Sanctuary, I could easily tell she was blushing. Her face was red, like, bright red.

I looked up at the Wild Ones and noticed the Deviant giving me a smirk.

Fuck off Dev, I told him telepathically, There's nothing going on between us, I barely know her.

I'm just saying. You owe me a drink if somethin' does happen, responded Deviant.

"Thank you Wild Ones, it was an honor to be here," said Psyche.

"Thank you for coming," said Mystic.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"That was...interesting," said Amity after we left the Congregation.

"Well, that's how it is here," I told her.

"I don't know, what does happen here?" She asked playfully elbowing me in my side.

"Well, I guess I'd have to explain it in private. Come on, I'll take you to the guys' dorms. They can help explain too."

"Alright."

I led her to the couple of dorms where Jinxx, CC, Jake and Ash lived.

I knocked the pattern that told them it was me.

I heard someone shushing the others inside.

"Password?" Said CC

"You asshole, there isn't one," I said smiling at CC's trick.

The door unlatched and CC was in the doorway.

"Hey Andy! Who's this?"

"CC, this is Amity, remember?"

"Oh! Sorry. Come in!"

I saw Amity give me a look.

"Why aren't they acting like they were in the Congregation thing?"

"We have different personalities when we do Legion things than when we're being ourselves outside the Legion."

"Oh."

We went to the living room area of their dorm to discuss the Legionnaire ways.

"Hey Andy," said a familiar voice.

Juliet.

"Hi Juliet, uh-this is Amity. Amity, Juliet."

"Hi, I'm the Healer," she said with a smile.

"Hi Healer, I'm the Psyche."

I saw her eyes widen in my peripheral vision.

"Okay! Uh...Jinxx, Amity wants to know how life is in the Camp."

"Amity," said Jinxx, "Sit down over here, my dear."

She did as she was told.

"Well, there are many things you'll need to know so listen closely."

"Andy, can I talk to you in private?" Asked Juliet.

"Yeah."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
"She's the Psyche?!"

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I didn't think we'd find her, that's all. She seems nice."

"Yeah...Look, I know you want us to be together again but, I don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"I'm okay though."

"You almost died! I'm afraid of that, I can't see myself being a cause of your death. It'll kill me. We at least have each other for now. We're safe. That's all I need from you right now. Besides, how will we commit to a relationship when F.E.A.R is still a threat?"

"I guess...I'm sorry but it's just that, I miss the old times, but I understand. We each have our own Legacy, it'll bring us to who we're meant to be with."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Let's go inside before the guys make a mess."

\--------  
Amity's POV  
~~  
I learned from Jinxx, that not everything is as it seemed.

Everyone in the Camp had some sort of superpower. He told me what the Wild Ones possessed.

Andy, the Prophet, was telekinetic and had some sort of psychic connection to me.

Ashley, the Deviant, had super speed and had a loose connection to wind.

CC, the Destroyer, had the power to manipulate and control earth. He also had super strength.

Jake, the Mourner, could control black mist and had some connection with death.

That he, the Mystic, could manipulate fire as well as use magic.

He also told me Juliet, the Healer, could cure and heal anything.

I asked Jinxx if he knew what mine was, he told me I could see the future and that I had ties to the Wild Ones' powers, which explained the fire and stone when I beat the Shadow. He said that becoming a member of the Wild Ones meant earning telepathy as well.

You can do this too, said Jinxx.

Andy and Juliet soon walked back in and I noted Juliet seemed sad.

After learning a lot, I then decided to get to know Juliet.

"Hi," I started.

"So you're the Psyche, huh? I know who you are, in fact, everyone in the Camp knows," she finished.

"Wow," I said shocked.

"Yeah, you like it here?"

"Definitely, it's way better than the Sanctuary."

"What do you think of the guys?" Asked Juliet.

"They all seem like nice guys, how'd you all get here anyways?" I asked.

She looked down and nodded.

"Let me start at the beginning..."


	9. Birth of the Legion

Juliet's POV  
~~  
[Flashback]  
It was a few years ago, Andy and I were at the movie theater when all of a sudden the power went out.

The screen fizzled and a man appeared. He wore black robes, was pale and had dark circles around his eyes.

"Hello. You all may be wondering, 'what exactly is going on here?' Well, to answer that, we are an organization known as For Every and All Religion or F.E.A.R. We are going to take you all to a place called the Sanctuary where you will be tried to see whether you live or die. Do not try to resist or escape because we will track you down and kill you. We will commence shortly. Welcome to the New World Order."

I looked around as dark figures, Shadows, appeared out of nowhere. I held onto Andy tighter.

"Andy, what's happening?"

I could see in his eyes he was afraid.

"I don't know, Dragonfly, but we have to stay together no matter what."

I felt something poke my back and saw myself having a staring contest with one of the dark figures.

I got up, fighting the fear that was threatening to show on my face.

Andy was doing the same.

"Stay strong, my love."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We were marched to a giant cube thing in the middle of nowhere. As we walked, everything the figures walked passed disintegrated.

We were separated into groups and I was about to be separated from Andy. I hid behind him so I couldn't be detected.

The Shadows searched everyone for religious artifacts such as jewelry, clothing, books, etc.

Andy had his rosary taken as well as his cross earrings. As my bracelets were being taken, the figure that had Andy's things knocked into something and dropped everything.

I got down onto the ground and managed to salvage one of his earrings and rosary and tuck them into my socks.

I recovered quickly so no one would notice.

We were then given a room that we were suppose to share with others and locked in. No way to escape.

"Andy?"

I turned and saw Jake, CC, Ashley, and Jinxx.

"This is some weird stuff guys, what're we gonna do?" Asked CC.

"We can't stay here, that's for sure. We don't belong. We gotta fight even if we have our backs against the wall," said Ashley.

"Well, they are doing something with religious stuff," I recalled.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. But it's weird, the Kingdom of God is inside you and all around you. Not in a mansion of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood, and God is there. Lift a stone, and you will find God," said Andy.

A white mist suddenly appeared, split into 6, and surrounded us. A tingling feeling overcame my body. I looked at the guys and noticed their eyes were completely white.

The white mist disappeared and the guys looked at each other.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Andy.

"Whatever happened was a sign," said Jinxx.

He extended his palm and next thing I knew, fire was coming out of his palm.

"Jinxx! I'll save you buddy!"

Ash was quick, really quick, and pushed Jinxx onto the floor and a fireball hit Andy's leg.

I went to Andy's side and saw his skin was scalded. I examined the burn. As my hands were on his leg near the burn, the burn slowly disappeared until a faint scar could be seen.

"How'd you do that Jules?" Asked Andy.

"I...don't know, I guess it was because of the white mist," I told him.

"How are you all affected and CC and I aren't?" Asked Jake.

"I guess we'll find out later."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

The guys and I were trying to entertain ourselves when I heard a 'thud' in the other room.

We got up and looked for the source of the sound.

It was Andy...

He was passed out on the floor.

"Andy?!"

Just then, a radio in the room turned on.

"If you are hearing this message, stand outside your Campus housing. You will be retrieved when your time has come," said the man from the theater.

We picked up Andy and headed outside. I noticed a strange looking young woman with what looked like a 6 year old. I was about to go up to her and ask about what was going on when Andy jolted awake.

"Stop!" He yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"It's okay, everyone, he just had a bad dream," I covered for him.

Everyone went back to their business.

"Andy!" I hissed at him.

"The child that woman has; she's...special."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"That child; she's not human. At least that's what I saw...there," he said, "Go up to her, try to be friendly with her, and ask about a 'Messenger.'"

I did what he asked me to do.

"Do you know of a Messenger by any chance?"

"Is it you? Are you the Prophet?"

"No, my...friend over there told me to come over here."

"Here," she gave me her child, "This is Eve, Eve Black, she's the Psyche's Messenger. Do not let harm come to her before her time comes. And take this to the Prophet. Go, hide!"

She gave me a journal and shooed me away. I didn't get to talk to her as two Shadows came to get her. She disappeared and a faint scream filled the air.

"She wanted to give us her girl?"

"We have to hide her," said Andy.

"So she lives as an orphan?"

"We have to watch her for a while, you'll see what I mean."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We stayed at the...Sanctuary for a couple days while we planned an escape.

The girl, Eve, grew up quick, 3 days ago she was a 6 year old. Now, she was about our age, 17/18.

We were messing around when Shadows appeared in the other room.

I hid the girl under one of the beds.

"Stay here and don't come out til we tell you it's okay. Don't let anyone in here and stay quiet."

She nodded.

Once I got up, a Shadow came through the door and grabbed me.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I woke up in an arena-like place.

"Welcome, I am the Reaper. You will be evaluated to see whether you live or die."

During the Trials, we tried to keep our powers hidden. Luckily, we did. After the Trials, the guys and I stood together in the center, holding hands behind our backs.

"Mr. Andrew, Jeremy, and Jacob, you will continue to live here. Mr. Christian, Ashley and Ms. Juliet; you will live for the rest of the day, and will be put to death in the morning."

Andy gripped my hand harder.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We decided to escape that very night. We told Eve to take care of herself and find the Psyche.

Shadows came to get CC, Ash and I. Andy, Jinxx and Jake snuck into the 'reject pile' with the guys and I.

The Shadows came for us. They took us to some dungeon and locked us in cages. Jinxx managed to melt the lock. We hid from Shadows that were guarding the cages.

We had gotten to the door when we saw a Shadow alerting the others.

They ended up cornering us. CC pushed us behind him in an attempt to look brave but tripped and fell. A stone slab rode from the ground and hit the Shadows. The door slid open.

As I was getting out the door, one of the Shadows swung its staff at me and I felt a cool metal pierce my skin and pain overcame my body and I fell to the ground. I felt a sticky substance on my clothes and in my hair and saw it was blood. I began to get dizzy and my side and head hurt like hell.

"No!" Yelled Andy.

The Shadow suddenly flew to the other side and turned to ashes. Andy picked me up and we escaped.

Along the way, Jake found out his gift was ties to the deceased.

We became renewed. We found some old buildings and a slightly destroyed church. It was there we made our Camp.

Andy immediately took me to a tent and CC made a makeshift bed. He laid me on the bed and I looked to him. He seemed hesitant to leave my side.

"You'll be okay, I promise," he said.

Jake wore a grim expression, "Andy, the wound's too deep. She might not make it."

"No, Jake. I'm gonna help her. No matter the cost."

I got an idea.

I told Jake to take my hand and place our palms to the wound. He did as I asked and I focused my healing power to my wound. Jake was keeping my life force steady. I felt even more pain as I tried to heal my wound but ignored it and soon enough, the bleeding stopped.

I thanked Jake.

"I've done the most I could, but the rest will have to heal on it's own."

Andy nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Get better soon, my Dragonfly."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
We were given instructions by the mysterious woman from the Sanctuary. The journal she gave me contained the guidelines to our new lives.

We were given new names as part of the rules. Andy became the Prophet; Jinxx, the Mystic; CC, the Destroyer; Ashley, the Deviant; Jake, the Mourner, and I became the Healer.

We decorated the camp with a pentacharm from one of Andy's dreams. We wore war paint at all times and rescued those who escaped from the Sanctuary like we did or were left for dead by F.E.A.R.

We became the Legion of the Black.

Not long after growing accustomed to our new lifestyle, Andy, or should I say the Prophet, took me aside.

"Juliet--uh, I mean Healer, I hate to have to tell you this but," he took a deep breath and gave me a sorrowful look, "I don't think our relationship is gonna work out in these circumstances. I almost lost you when we escaped. So, I guessed it's too dangerous to focus on a relationship when there's a threat to our lives. We should just stay friends but close like family, yeah?"

My heart broke and I tried not to cry.

"Yeah, it's fine. Who knows what the future holds for us?" I said, "But I don't want to leave your side, whether we are together or not, White Rabbit."

We hugged each other tight and hoped for a better future.

[End of Flashback]


	10. There's Always A First TIme

Amity's POV  
~~  
Juliet told me the story of how they got here and it finally clicked that Andy and Juliet had a thing.

Had. Past tense. You still have a chance.

He wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me for the same reasons he left Juliet.

We discovered similarities in likes and dislikes and became friends real quick.

We heard a banging on the door but all 7 of us were in the dorm.

Andy went to go see who it was when a voice was heard.

"Shadows, Wild Ones! They're here!"

And then a scream, then silence.

Andy jumped to action, "Deviant and Mourner, cover the west and north side of the Camp. Destroyer and Mystic, you take the east and south part. I'll defend the center. Healer, Psyche, you guys get to the Chapel and head to the basement bunker."

The guys ran out and Juliet grabbed my hand. We ran out too, and I saw the raids. Shadows were grabbing people and disappearing.

"They're taking people!" I screamed.

I tore my hand from Juliet's and ran towards the closest Shadow. It saw me and dropped a girl and grabbed my arm with lightning speed.

"Let her go!" Juliet grabbed a stone and threw it at the Shadow. I ducked and it hit its shoulder. It was mad. It sent a bolt of dark tar-like smoke at Juliet. It struck her and she fell.

"Hey, ugly!"

I saw Andy, rage in his eyes.

Get ready to duck, he told me telepathically.

The Shadow saw him as well but before it could react, Andy sent a metal bar into the Shadow. Its grip on me released as it turned to ash.

I ran to Juliet's side.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"We were on our way to the Chapel when I noticed the Shadows were taking people, one of them saw me and that was when it grabbed me. Juliet tried to help me by throwing a rock at it and the Shadow attacked Juliet."

I left out the part where I tried to confront the Shadow.

"I'm just glad you're okay, the both of you."

He picked up Juliet and I followed him to the Chapel. He set her on a pew and left to continue defending the Camp.

"What happened?" Juliet woke up.

"Long story short? An-Prophet told us to get to the Chapel bunker because Shadows are attacking the Camp."

She nodded and we headed to the bunker. There were others already there. Juliet started passing out canteens of water and helped tend to wounds.

"Well, come on Psyche, help 'em."

Some turned to look at me but said nothing.

I brought down a blanket for the younger of the Legionnaires, a boy who looked around 16, with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Thank you," he told me.

"You're welcome," I replied.

A thud was heard and the room shook slightly.

A few minutes later, the door swung open and CC stood in the doorway.

"They're gone, y'all can come out now. But the Prophet has an announcement to make outside."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"Brothers and Sisters of the Legion! Thanks to the Psyche and the Healer, we've uncovered the fact that the Shadows are taking Legionnaires from the Camp."

There's something else, I thought at Andy.

"Psyche?" He asked, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"The way the sand was patterned when I saw one disappear made me realize that they are being taken to the Sanctuary. For what reason? I do not know."

The Legionnaires began to talk at once, questions ringing in their tone. Andy tried to get their attention multiple times but failed. I saw irritation and anger flare in his eyes.

Then, his eyes turned white and began to glow. A broken light post nearby began to overload and the bulb exploded, getting everyone's attention.

"Settle down already! We need to focus on what F.E.A.R has planned and what they want," said Jinxx.

"The Mystic is right," said Mourner, "We need to turn our attention towards their goals and what is it they want from us. Right now though, we need to find survivors and help them. Prophet?"

"Do what the Mourner has instructed, you are dismissed," said Andy.


	11. Too Nice? Or Something Else?

Andy's POV  
~~  
After the attack today, we were all tired. I realized that Amity had nowhere to stay. There weren't any vacant dorms either.

Let her stay with you...

What would Juliet think?

You said it yourself that if your Legacy were to bring you to another, you'd go for it...

Shit, why do I listen to myself.

"Hey Amity," I said, tapping her lightly on her shoulder.

"Hi Andy, what's up?"

"I was wondering, since you're new and don't really have your own place, if you'd like to stay at my dorm?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

Fuck you cheeks...

"Sure I guess," she said, her face turning red as well.

I took her to my dorm and brought her into my bedroom.

"Here you go, you can use my room, and I'll sleep on the couch," I gave her a small smile and headed to the living room area.

"No, I don't want to make you do this for me, you can have your bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Uh-uh, you're staying here, that's final," I said leaving the room.

"Sassy," she mumbled jokingly.

"I heard that!" I replied.

______________  
Amity's POV  
~~  
The next morning I noticed Andy had left and was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of him either.

I went to the guys' dorm. They were gone too.

I went to find Juliet. She was in the medical tent and tending a young boy's wound.

"Hey Psyche," she said glancing at me before returning to her patient.

"Morning Healer, have you seen the guys by any chance?"

"Uh...I think they went hunting."

"Hunting? For what?"

She laughed.

"Okay buddy, you're good to go!" She said to the Legionnaire, the boy left. She turned back to me.

"Yeah, hunting. They went to find food. We were running out which is why they all went. They'll be back around...noon, I think, considering they went to the forest area behind the mountain range."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering that's all."

Wow, I'm stupid. Where else would they've gone...

"You could stay here with me if you'd like."

"I think I will," I said, smiling.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"We're back!"

I heard Andy's voice ring throughout the Camp.

Juliet and I grabbed a couple of wagons and ran to help them with the baskets of berries, fruit and vegetables.

"Wow these are heavy!" Said Juliet, "You must have found the jackpot."

"With a little help from CC of course," Jinxx chuckled.

"Jake found some huge fish though! Andy had to carry them with his telekinesis!" Yelled CC.

"They'll last for a long while," said Jake.

"Hey Doll, could you help us take these to the storage shack?" Asked Ash

"Sure," I said, taking one of the wagons that Juliet and I brought with us and began putting the baskets in them.

"Let me help you with those. Hell, I'll even go with you," said Jinxx.

"I wanna go too!" said Ash.

"Juliet, you want to help Jake, CC and I get these fish to the Camp falls?

"Of course! You guys must be tired," she said.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We walked for a while til we came to a little tent covered with a tattered cloth that was on the outskirts of the Camp.

Jinxx and Ash went in with the wagon.

"Don't just stand there Hun', come in!" Yelled Ash.

I followed and saw there was a bunker with a boulder as the door. There was another door that led to a huge storage area.

We placed the baskets on the shelves.

"Did you guys build all this?" I asked.

"Pretty much, but CC built all of the stone structures cause of his powers. Jake knows how to build and fix a lot of things, this whole place was them combining talents," explained Jinxx.

"That's pretty cool."

After we put everything in its place, we got back to the Camp.

But what we found, surprised us.

It was the Reaper...


	12. We Reap What We Sow

Amity's POV  
~~  
Andy was being held against a wall, the Reaper trying to get information from him.

"Where is she?!" I heard the Reaper yell.

"Over here fucker!" I yelled in response.

"I see you've found these miserable rebels," he said.

The Prophet then used his telekinesis to throw the Reaper into a wall.

"And you tend to lower your guard," said Prophet with a smirk.

The Deviant held my hand. The Mystic did the same.

"Focus," said Deviant, "And sick him Doll!"

The Mystic chuckled at Deviant's comment.

I did what Deviant told me to do and the next thing I knew, I appeared next to the Reaper and made him powerless by using magic.

"You're getting stronger, we'll come for you when you least expect it."

The Reaper disappeared.

I glanced at Prophet, confusion and fear in my eyes.

"Shit!" Raged Prophet, running a hand through his hair, "What does he mean by that?!"

"I'm scared about what he meant, and I want to be ready for whatever he's got coming for us," I confessed.

"Meaning?" Asked Deviant.

"You do realize that she's saying she wants us to train her, right?" Stated Mystic.

"Oh," said Deviant, his face turning a shade of pink, "When you put it that way, of course."

___________________  
Andy's POV  
~~  
We began to train Amity, per her request, and because we wanted her safe.

First, she learned to use the telepathy that came with being a Wild One.

We then tried to figure out if she had another specific power, other than the ability to conceive visions. She didn't, and she wasn't happy about it. That is, until we remembered she had ties to the Wild Ones' powers.

We showed her how to use our powers and trained her in each of our styles.

Juliet taught her patience when curing others.

CC showed her how to keep her balance while moving stone. She taught him how to create staircases while walking.

Jake taught her to stay focused while contacting the deceased and transferring life forces.

Ashley taught her how slowing down the world around her helps control her speed.

Jinxx showed her a couple of magic tricks, like creating doubles and the art of illusion. He also taught her how to be agile when manipulating fire.

I taught her how to stay calm when she used her telekinesis.

After training the rest of the day, we were all tired.

Amity and I went to our dorm and just as I was heading towards the couch, she took my hand and guided me to the bedroom.

"What's with the sudden gesture?" I asked her.

"You're not gonna sleep on the couch, and you won't let me sleep anywhere besides the bed, so we're both gonna have to fit," she said.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" I noted.

"Yep, and I'm not gonna let you say 'no' either," she confirmed stubbornly.

Giving in, I headed towards the bed, slipping off my leather jacket, black tank top and scarf, exposing my tattoos.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amity blush and gasp slightly.

"Oh!" She said as we made eye contact, "Sorry, I'm staring."

She blushed harder and I smiled while my heart melted.

She's adorable...

"It's okay, I'm guessing you want to see them?" I wondered.

She nodded trying not to make eye contact.

"Come here," I said, sitting on the bed.

She sat next to me and looked at my tattoo covered arms.

She took notice of my Batman tattoo with 'Mom & Dad' above it.

"I really like Batman," I told her.

"What about this one?" She said, pointing at the one on my chest of a dragonfly over a heart.

"It was for Juliet, same with this one," I said, showing her the tattoo on my hand of the word 'Dragonfly'.

"Oh," she said, her smile faltering a bit.

Without thinking, I suddenly hugged her. She stiffened from the sudden gesture but then returned the embrace.

"Hey," I said, looking down into her brown eyes, "it's getting late, we need to sleep."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then?" She said, getting under the covers.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

Man, I want to kiss her...

I soon fell asleep.


	13. Life of a Legionnaire

Amity's POV  
~~  
I woke up and felt someone asleep next to me. Then I remembered, I made Andy sleep in his bed yesterday.

His arm was draped across my waist and I was pressed against his chest. I didn't want to move since it felt kinda nice. I felt my cheeks heat up.

Why does this happen when I'm with him?!

He turned over and I suddenly missed his touch.

I got out of the bed without waking him. The cold air made me shiver and I grabbed a blanket that was folded next to the bed and wrapped it around me.

I walked to the living room area and (with me having a tendency to be curious) decided to look around.

I saw a desk with papers scattered across it.

I picked up one of the papers and saw this written on it.

Devil's Choir  
You've been running for so long, still breathing  
Hoping soon to find a song worth singing  
Every chapter of this note they're reading  
But you're slowly losing hope on bleeding

[Chorus:]  
I'll carry you, my darkest desire  
When life sings to you through devil's choir  
F.E.A.R won't steal what burns in you  
I'll carry you away from the fire  
My desire, devil's choir [x2]

They were song lyrics.

"Whatcha reading?" I turned around, seeing a still-shirtless Andy in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"This," I said, showing him the paper.

He glanced at it, "Oh, I tend to get creative when I'm bored."

"Okay, uh, just asking but is there someplace I can use as a shower?" I asked.

"I was just about to go there today, I can take you if you'd like?"

"That'd be wonderful."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

Andy led the way as it was early in the morning. We walked a distance away from the Camp to a hidden cavern.

We entered and I was amazed. There was a waterfall and stone structures that looked like stalls with torn up fabric acting as curtains.

"CC's doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, at first he hated being in the sun and heat all the time and he found this place and made major renovations," confirmed Andy.

He placed a pile of clothes he had brought with him on a nearby rock. He then took off his jacket, tank top and scarf, placed them in a pool of water and went to grab a blanket-like towel.

He went behind a curtain and took the rest of his clothes off and tossed them to the same pool. Then, I heard rushing water.

"The water's great, very refreshing!" He hollered.

I also grabbed a towel, went behind a curtain and took off my torn clothes and I set them outside.

"Move the loose stone at the top and you're set!" He said, shutting the water off. I heard him open the curtain and step out.

I did that and cool water rushed out of a hole that was where the stone was. I washed off the dirt, sand and ash and rinsed a couple times. I moved the stone back and wrung out my hair. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out. Andy was putting his tank top on.

"Done?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, noticing my clothes were gone, "What've you done? Where's my clothes?"

He chuckled and handed me a bundle of dry clothes.

"I thought you might need some new clothes."

I thanked him and went behind the curtain again to put on the clothes.

When I was done, I stepped out. I had on a long sleeved shirt with the shoulders and waist cut out. I was also wearing black torn skinny jeans.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you," I smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot," he said, grabbing a couple of things and giving them to me.

I got a good look at them. It was a mask, like the ones I saw when Eve and I escaped the Sanctuary, and a pentacharm rosary.

"Thanks, again."

"No problem. Let's head back to the Camp, yeah?"

"Definitely."


	14. When The Feelings Are Mutual

Amity's POV  
~~  
On our way back, Andy took another turn and headed down some other path.

"Where are we going, Andy?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, glancing at me and smiling sweetly.

He took me into a wooded area and started climbing a rock face.

I started climbing too. I got up a few feet off the ground but my foot slipped. I fell back down to the ground, scraping my arm and knee in the process. I hissed in pain.

"You okay?" asked Andy, coming back down to help.

"Yeah, it just hurts, that's all," I said, getting back up.

"We should get you back to the Camp, this can wait," he said starting to walk back the way we came.

"Dude! We came all this way just to go back? I'll be fine, now what was it you wanted to do?"

He sighed, surely taking note of my stubbornness.

"I'll help you up and you can't say no," he said.

"Fine."

He closed his eyes and raised a hand.

I felt myself slowly levitating above the ground.

"Oh my gosh, this feels both strange but nice."

He smiled, and opened his eyes. Their blue shined bright against the early morning sky.

I felt my feet make contact with solid ground and I looked down at Andy, who was climbing back up.

"Follow me," he said, reaching the top, "and watch your step."

We walked across, and reached a small cliff overlooking the Camp and the desert we called home. The Sanctuary's faint outline on the horizon.

We sat down and I was in left in awe. The sun was popping out from behind the mountain range, but the moon and the stars could still be seen.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, admiring the sight.

"I would've brought you here at sunset, but it takes a while to get back to the Camp. Luckily, the break of dawn has the same effect," he said, smiling at me.

Suddenly, a question popped up in my head.

"You know, I just thought of something," I said.

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty young to be leading a rebellion," I laughed.

"Well, I've been doing this since I escaped the Sanctuary at 17. CC was 24, Jake had just turned 24, Jinxx was 23 and Ash was 25. Now, I'm 24. Jinxx and Jake are 29. Ash is 31 and CC's 29th is tomorrow. It's just become a normal thing for me, really, but its just...well..."

"What?" I asked.

"It's just, I wonder what I'd be doing after F.E.A.R is defeated, that is, if the guys and I make it."

"Don't think like that! You'll sure as hell make it, we need you!" I said, "I need you..."

Andy looked at me, slightly in shock of what I'd just said. He chuckled and shook his head a bit. He stood up.

I felt a little heartbroken, as he did that. I stood up hesitantly, afraid he might laugh at me. What I got was a surprise, he attacked me with a hug. I was shocked a bit, but I hugged him back.

"I thought I was the only one thinking that," he laughed.

We pulled apart and he cupped my face in his hands, making me look up at him.

I felt my face heat up slightly.

Damn it...

He kissed my forehead, and my face exploded.

"You're blushing really hard," he smiled.

I hid my face behind my hands.

Fucking hell... I'm gonna kill you face.

"It's cute..."

I removed my hands and looked up at him.

"Let's get back to the Camp and fix you up, okay?"

I nodded and started going back the way we came. When we got to the rock face I fell from, Andy climbed down first and then used his telekinesis to help me get back down.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"Juliet," called Andy.

We were at the Wild Ones' dorm. Andy had just knocked the code on the door which Juliet opened about 10 seconds later.

"Hey Andy; Amity. What're you guys doing here this early?"

"I was showing her the falls and as we were leaving, she misplaced her foot and she fell. Scraped her arm and knee pretty bad," he explained.

That's not what happened, I told him.

Technically, it is what happened. I'm just sparing some details, he insisted.

Juliet nodded and let us in. She told me to sit on the couch and put my leg up on the armrest. She came over to me and examined my leg and arm.

"Looks like it must've hurt," she said.

"It did, stung like a motherfucker too."

We laughed.

"Let me get this fixed up for you," she said, placing her palms on both wounds and closing her eyes.

I felt a slight sting as the scrapes disappeared.

"Thank you," I said, getting up and giving her a quick hug.

She nodded and we left, the sun shining over the Camp.

He actually likes me..., I thought as we headed back to our dorm.


	15. An Afternoon With CC

Andy's POV  
~~  
When Amity and I got to our dorm, I removed my jacket and scarf, plopped on the couch and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" I heard Amity ask from the bedroom.

"I don't know what to do for CC tomorrow. It's hard to do things like this when you're part of a rebellion," I told her.

"Well, you could go plan something out with the guys and I could distract him...," she said, coming into the room and sitting on the armrest.

"Really?" I asked, turning to be able to see her.

"Yeah, I want to get to know the others as well and this is a good opportunity. Might as well take it."

"You want to go now?" I asked.

"Better to get everything planned out before its last minute."

She grabbed my scarf and wrapped it over her head. I gave her a questioning look.

"What? Can't a girl borrow a simple scarf?" She said walking to the door.

I smiled at her and didn't bother grabbing my jacket as I followed her back to the Wild Ones' dorm.

Arriving, I knocked the code and Jinxx answered. We went into the dorm.

"Are you here about CC?" He asked in a whisper.

"As a matter of fact, Amity here is gonna watch over CC while we get ideas going." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders in a playful way.

"I'll go get him," he said, disappearing into the bedrooms.

Jake and Ashley appeared from the hallway.

"Hey Andy, Amity, what're you guys doing here?" Asked Jake.

"We just came over to talk," I said, finishing my response telepathically, About CC's birthday.

"Oh, okay then," said Ashley.

Then, Jinxx appeared with CC.

"Hey guys!" Said CC, coming over and hugging us, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey CC," said Amity, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, shall we?" He asked, offering his arm.

"We shall," she said, linking arms with him.

"To the unknown!" He yelled, whisking away a laughing Amity.

"So," started Jake, "About tomorrow..."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Amity's POV  
~~  
"So, where to?" Asked CC.

"I still don't know the Camp very well, and--," I stopped.

"And what?" He asked, suspicion in his tone.

"--and I was hoping we could hang out while you showed me around," I quickly covered.

"Oh, I thought it was because of tomorrow," he stated nonchalantly.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't see right through me.

"It's nothing, really," he said, "Just another birthday, woohoo."

His sarcasm almost broke my façade.

"Really? I didn't know... How about this, we could do whatever you want for the next however many hours okay?"

"Alright," he said, immediately taking my hand and running off, away from the Camp and into a forested area.

"Where are we going Destroyer?" I asked him as he guided me to a stone boulder

"Voila!"

We ended up at a cave that had some carvings in it. Getting closer, I saw it was the Legion of the Black Symbol and the Insignia of F.E.A.R. I saw names; the Prophet, Mystic, Mourner, Deviant, Destroyer, Healer and Psyche. There were also intricate portraits of our faces above the names.

"Pretty cool isn't it, Psyche," said CC.

"Yeah, what's all this though?"

"I carved in the story of how we got out of the Sanctuary and created the Camp. I was working on how you got here but still haven't finished. It's getting there though," he said while detailing Andy carrying me into the Camp. I felt my heart soar seeing how he had done so.

"He likes you ya know," he said, looking towards me.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's pretty obvious there are mutual feelings. There's no denying it."

I stayed silent.

"You like him too, don't you? You're wearing his scarf for Pete's sake."

"Maybe, but it looks like he and Juliet still have something."

He came over and gave me a hug. He then looked me in the eyes.

"That was years ago! He gave her up because it was what almost got her killed. He was also living a different life and he told her if they were really meant to be with other people, they shouldn't have a problem with it. He's forever tied to you, Amity! You two are meant for each other."

He then looked down, knowing he'd said too much.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to tell you."

"No, it's okay."

The question he proceeded to ask took me off guard.

"Has anything happened yet? Just wondering..."

I told him about this morning, including the comment he made about me being cute and the kiss on the forehead. His response was a smile.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back. Usually, me being gone this long is bad but in a good way depending on what happened. Ya know?"

"Yes, CC, and don't worry, tomorrow's another day. And your birthday."

We walked back to the guys' dorm and knocked. We then heard clutter as if they were trying to quickly hide something. I mentally facepalmed as Andy opened the door.

"Hey! You're back!"

He let us in and CC went to each of the others asking about what happened while he was gone. The guys made things up and Andy and I smiled at each other knowing tomorrow would be a party to remember.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to the dorm.

"Did you and CC have fun?" Andy asked, getting ready for bed.

"Yeah," I said, remembering what CC had told me earlier about Andy.

"That's good."

"Well, tomorrow's a big day so we should get as much sleep as possible," I said as I was making myself comfortable on the bed.

Andy soon got under the covers and held me close to him. My heart started racing, but tried not to think too much of it. His face was nestled sweetly in my hair.

"Goodnight Amity."

"Night Andy" I smiled.


	16. Good Things Never Last

Andy's POV  
~~  
I woke up the next morning feeling excited. Today's CC's birthday and we have tons of stuff to do.

I looked down at Amity, who was surprisingly the one holding me in her sleep this time, and smiled at her.

I just hope she knows how much I like her...

Scratch that, I might have really strong feelings for her. I think I'm in love with her.

I sighed and nudged her a little.

"Hey. Amity, wake up. We got stuff to do for CC today."

She mumbled something incoherent and tightened her hold on my waist.

I decided to tease her a little and flicked her on the forehead.

She groaned in annoyance and opened her eyes. The moment she realized that her arm was across my waist, she quickly sat up, pushed me away, turned a deep red, and avoided my gaze.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and heading out.

My heart felt heavy at the thought of her not feeling the same towards me.

I followed her into the living room area and tapped her shoulder. She turned slightly, still avoiding eye contact.

"You do know we have to set up a spot for CC's birthday, right?" I asked her, "We also have to get the others to help."

She sighed and stood up, folding the blanket and placing it on the torn up couch. She grabbed her things and waited by the door as I put on my shoes, tank top, and scarf. We then headed towards the guys' dorm.

On the way there, we stopped by the medical tent to see Juliet.

"Healer, good morning!" I called.

"Prophet, Psyche, good morning to you too. What're you guys doing here?"

Amity spoke up, "We came to pick you up cause it's Destroyer's birthday. We have tons of things to do, and we'll need your help."

Juliet nodded, "Alright."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We had picked up the guys and had everything set up by noon.

Some Legionnaries dropped by to watch and others were glad to help.

We looked for CC and when we had found him we screamed Happy Birthday and sang the song. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. We led him to the set up outside and he looked as though he was going to cry.

"Oh my god, thank you guys! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me since F.E.A.R took over."

I came forward and handed him a gift.

He took it and opened it. It was a photograph taken by an old friend we met in the early Legion days.

"Ahhhh! You guys are trying to make me cry," CC said, giving everyone a huge hug.

The happy moment didn't last though, because screaming was heard faintly but clearly. We turned to the direction the screams came from, but we saw a black dust storm.

"It's an ambush!" Yelled Jinxx

"Mystic, Deviant, get everyone to the bunkers. Destroyer, Mourner, you guys see how many Shadows we're up against. Psyche, Healer and I will get ready to fight them off and when you guys are done, you can come join us," I ordered.

Everyone split up and soon enough, the Shadows were coming into sight. There were about 60, maybe more.

"Prophet! There are so many!" Healer yelled.

A loud boom deafened us and created a ringing in my ears. My vision blurred and when it cleared up, a Shadow was in front of me staring me down. It raised its staff as to strike me but burst into flames before it could do so.

I turned to see Psyche, hands full of flames. I mouthed a thank you as I saw a Shadow looming behind her. It sent out a thick smoke that was heading towards her rapidly. I ran to her and shielded her body with my own and felt something strike my back and I fell into unconsciousness.

I heard Psyche gasp, and call for Healer. I felt five pairs of feet thunder on the ground. My entire body hurt like hell. But I couldn't move.

Please be okay..., I heard Amity's voice.

Then I felt everything go numb.


	17. The Missing Part Of Me

Amity's POV  
~~  
Prophet came running towards me, he held onto me tightly and shielded me from something. Something struck him because I felt the pain he did, but faintly. He fell, letting me go in the process. Seeing him, I gasped and called for Healer. The Wild Ones had just gotten back when they noticed Prophet. They were quick to try to help him.

I felt tears in my eyes, thinking the worst, but I held them back.

Please be okay, I told him.

The guys helped him to his dorm. On the way, I noticed that the Shadows were disappearing.

Guess they got what they came here for...

Healer and Mourner checked on him. Mourner stated that he's alive and stable, but had fallen into a coma due to the smoke he was hit with.

Healer said he'll be fine but that he needed to rest.

I never left his side.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Andy's POV  
~~  
"Hello Prophet..."

I sat up from my position on the ground and looked at my surroundings.

I was in a dimly lit room, it was then when I saw a dark figure in the corner, staring at me with blood red eyes. The eyes then multiplied into 12 and then there were six figures.

I stood up and readied myself.

"You really want to fight us Prophet? Fight me? We're one in the same, haven't you noticed?"

The figures stepped into the light and I saw shadowy versions of the Wild Ones.

Anti-Prophet then came towards me and took my hand and guided me to another room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't have to refer to me as the Anti-Prophet, ya know. Call me Demon," he said, giving me a sincere smile.

"I'm the Sinner," said Anti-Deviant

"The Warrior," said Anti-Destroyer

"The Damned," said Anti-Healer

"Death," said Anti-Mourner

"The Vessel," said Anti-Psyche

"And I'm the Summoner," said Anti-Mystic.

I smiled a little, as a friendly gesture.

"Where am I by the way?" I asked Demon.

"Oh, don't worry about that, all that matters is that you're safe. That Shadow hit you with a black smoke that put you in a coma, we're here to help you get through it," said Summoner.

"Coma?!" I exclaimed, yanking my hand from Demon's.

"Hey! Don't act that way, we only want to help," said Vessel, "You'll be back there in no time!"

She signaled to the Damned and the both of them then sat me down on a bed.

"She'll be okay, I promise," said Vessel.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Psyche," said Warrior, "We know you have a thing for her."

There's nothing going on with us, I thought to myself.

"We can read your mind remember? And stop lying to yourself, Prophet, you know it's true. Right now, relax and sleep. Let yourself rest so you have strength when you go back," said Demon.

He gave me a sincere smile and left, the others following. Before he left, he turned to look at me.

"You do know that you don't have to be afraid of us right? We're the part of you that's missing."

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

What am I missing...?, I thought as I went to sleep.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Jinxx's POV  
~~  
I couldn't help but feel disturbed when Jake diagnosed Andy.

I waited till the others had left the room then began my experiment.

I went to his side then conjured up three small cold flames. I commanded the fire to move in a circular motion above Andy. As they did so, I performed a spell, one that searched for traces of dark magic. A transparent, smoky, black and purple orb rose to the center of the swirling fires.

They fused together and sank back onto Andy's body. The fire outlined his body (without burning anything) and the orb became a thick smoke.

I gasped.

He was submerged in a very strong spell. Strong enough for a summoning.

What did they do? What is F.E.A.R planning?

What's happening in his mind right now?

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Demon's POV  
~~  
We have him, we actually have him.

"My love!"

I turned to see my dearest Damned in the doorway.

"I'll miss you my dear," I told her, knowing I wouldn't see her again till her Other is here as well.

"But you'll have my Other, the Healer," she said, rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

I looked at her.

"But she's not you, I want you."

"You will, after all our Others are here."

I kissed her, deepening the kiss as each second went by.

I pulled away.

"I'm losing time, he'll be gone when he awakens. The Matriarch needs us to do this now!"

I grabbed her wrist and took her with me.

We gathered the others and headed to where the Prophet was asleep. Death and Vessel were on one side of him, Warrior and Damned on the other. Summoner was behind me, and I was facing the Prophet.

"Matriarch! Give me the strength to send our Demon to the Legion in place of their Prophet! Let us become a part of them! The Wild Ones will be our sacrifice! Let the Prophet be Demon's passage to the Legion Camp. The Wild Ones will fall victim to this same fate. Let us become what they are missing, and let us take control!" The Summoner chanted as he placed a hand on my back.

I felt a surge of energy run through me. I smiled and saw a dark aura surrounding my hand. I placed my hand on Prophet's chest.

He startled awake and by instinct went to attack me but he couldn't, he was being held down my the others.

He screamed in agony and I felt myself become part of him.

I looked at Damned as I disappeared.

Time to raise Hell...


	18. The Demon In Control

Jinxx's POV  
~~  
I heard a thud outside from the living room area of Andy and Amity's dorm

I ran towards the thud and saw Amity clutching her chest, kneeling on the ground by the door.

"What happened?" I asked her, trying to help in whichever way I can.

"Andy," she gasped.

I helped her up and headed back inside and towards their bedroom. Getting there, I placed her by Andy's side. She examined him to find out what was wrong when Andy snapped up and started to choke Amity.

I was confused on why he was doing so but when he looked at me, I noticed his eyes were blood red instead of their normal blue.

It was like looking at a demon.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Amity's POV  
~~  
All I did was check up on him to know why I had collapsed outside our dorm.

He sat up abruptly and began to choke me.

I saw Jinxx, eyes wide with fear, standing there not doing anything.

"Mystic..." I said hoarsely.

He snapped out of it and used his magic to make Andy let me go.

I tried to use the power tie I had to Andy but it didn't work.

Andy laughed and looked at me.

It was then that I noticed his eyes were blood red.

"Where's Prophet?" I asked him, tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean? I am the Prophet! Just better!"

He grabbed me and threw me onto the bed, and walked out the door.

I ran to Jinxx, crying.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, it has to do with the smoke that Shadow hit him with. It's a summoning spell, I couldn't do anything about it."

So he knew?

"And you didn't bother to tell us Jinxx?! I could've at least known!" I said, pushing him.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was nothing he couldn't handle!"

I wiped my tears and turned to head out.

"I'm going after him, myself."

I ran out to find him at the Medical Tent, with Healer.

I saw Andy smiling at her and I ran towards them.

"I don't know what happened, I got hit and then I woke up," he lied to her.

He noticed me and I saw his eyes were blue again.

"I'm glad you're okay, we haven't been able to finish up with Destroyer since the attack."

I tried to help her.

"I was just about to tell him about that. How about you go with the guys and we'll meet you there in a bit?"

She nodded and left.

"What did you do that for?!" He yelled at me, red eyes back.

I looked at him and felt no trace of Andy.

"I don't know what you're planning, but stop it!"

He smiled evilly and then a smoke enveloped us and we were back in the dorm. He pinned me up against the wall.

"Let me do what needs to be done, Vessel, then you'll be good as new. I promise. Have fun."

He placed his palm on my forehead and I faded from consciousness.

Vessel...?

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I woke up in a dimly lit room.

I saw a figure in the corner staring at me longingly with blue eyes.

I know those eyes.

Andy...

I stood up and ran to him. Getting there I noticed he looked weak. I dragged him into the light where I noticed he was in some sort of Shadow form, but I felt him, it really was him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Demon. There are more of him, of us."

I didn't understand.

"Look what Demon dropped off, it's my Other, the Psyche!" Shrieked a voice.

I turned and saw a version of me, red eyes and Shadow-like.

"Vessel."

"He told you about me, didn't he?" She said, snaking an arm around my shoulders.

I pushed her away and tried to help Andy.

"Don't be that way, we want to help! Let me in so I can fix you up, make you brand new!"

I tried to use my powers to move her away but nothing worked.

"Your powers don't work here, the Matriarch is very pleased."

I heard a thud, Vessel disappeared, and I saw Ashley, Jake and Juliet.

"Deviant?! Healer?! Mourner?!"

Ash looked up in shock.

"Psyche?! What're you doing here?"

"It's a long story, how'd you guys get here?"

He stood up and brushed himself off and proceeded to help Healer up.

"It was Prophet, he just said 'You'll be fixed, Sinner.', put his hand on Deviant's head and he fell. Then he looked at me, said 'You don't have to worry, Damned' and did the hand thing too and I woke up here," said Juliet.

I sighed.

"I was nearby and saw it all and then he did the same to me," said Mourner.

"It wasn't Prophet who brought you here, it's a being named Demon. There are more of them."

"She's right," said Juliet's double, coming out of the shadows, Jake and Ashley's following.

Their eyes went wide when Prophet managed to stand up and join us.

It was then and there that the Shadow us grabbed the three of them and dragged them off.

I went to help them but Prophet held me back.

"Let them, we need to know what they want. Just, stay behind me. Please."

I went along with it and we followed them.

They laid Ashley, Jake, and Juliet on beds and the others lined up on each side.

Jinxx's double stood behind the Shadow versions of them.

"Matriarch! Give me the strength to send Death, Sinner and the Damned to the Legion! Let us become a part of them! The Wild Ones will be our sacrifice! Let these Legionnaires be our passage to the Legion Camp. The remaining Wild Ones will fall victim to this same fate. Let us become what they are missing, and let us take control!" He chanted as he placed his hands on their shoulders.

Their hands began to glow, and they placed their hands on the Wild Ones' bodies.

Screams of agony were heard as they disappeared. I saw as Jake, Juliet and Ashley became like Andy, shadow like.

Matriarch?


	19. Escape From Our Shadows

Amity's POV  
~~  
The shadows left and I saw Jake, Ashley, and Juliet asleep.

Andy went with me to their side.

"Will they be okay?" I asked him.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, they're just a little weak."

I went to help them off the bed, Andy helped me sit them down on the floor.

I sat down and went into deep thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to me.

I looked at him.

"Who are they?"

He sighed.

"I don't know, all I know is that they're like Shadow versions of us. Mine is Demon; yours is Vessel. Deviant's is Sinner; Jake's is Death. Mystic's is the Summoner; Destroyer's is Warrior. Healer's is the Damned. They switched places with us."

I sighed in frustration.

"And how are we gonna get out of here? Unless you have an idea," I asked.

"I might know someone..."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Jinxx's POV  
~~  
I went to find Amity but saw Prophet, or the monster that took the form of my brother, take out Juliet, Jake and Ashley.

Minutes later, they woke up and when they opened their eyes, they were blood red too.

I hurried to my dorm. I banged on the door.

CC! Hurry, it's an emergency!, I called to him telepathically.

In a matter of seconds, the door opened.

I pushed CC back inside and closed the door.

"What's going on Jinxx?" He asked.

"There's a monster out there that's posing as Andy. He seems to be targeting the Wild Ones since he's taken everyone except us."

I told him that we need to get help. When he asked who, I dragged him to the Chapel. Leaving, I noticed Andy going towards the dorm. I used my magic to hide CC and I from him. We got inside and told the Legionnaires that were already in there to hide. I then proceeded to the Chapel's tower.

I closed the huge wooden doors behind us and drew a pattern on the floor. I lit a few fires and created my own summoning spell.

CC stood back a bit because he was afraid something would explode but I told him we needed to be inside the pattern.

"The Legionnaires need you. I, the Mystic summon you. Take the Destroyer and I and reveal yourself. Hear me, Veronyx."

The fires extinguished and we fell into darkness.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"Where are we?" I heard Destroyer ask.

I looked around and realized something.

We were in the Void.

"Mystic, Destroyer, why have you called? What's happened?"

I turned and saw her. Her face was laced with worry.

"Most of the Wild Ones have been taken by someone who's taken Prophet's place. He has blood red eyes and is drenched in dark magic. He is also looking for us right now."

I saw her eyes widen.

"The Reaper. I don't know how he's gotten hold of the Matriarch's power but this is very bad."

"How bad?" Asked CC from behind me.

"They're trying to lock up all of you in a hellish place. Shadow doubles taking your place. They all live through the Matriarch."

"So, how do we stop them?" I asked her.

"There's only one way to do that, and that's going where the others are. Letting them take your places temporarily. But, you have to evade them till you can summon me there."

She lightly touched my forehead and I was given the spell to physically summon her.

"Now go!"

A bright light shone and I woke up.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I told CC to stay there and wait for me while I confronted Andy. I ran to the open space where CC's party had been and saw the group of Shadows.

"You!" I saw Andy turn and smirk. He was too quick and the moment his hand touched my forehead, I blacked out.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Amity's POV  
~~  
Another thud was heard, I went to see what had happened now when I saw Jinxx.

"What're you doing here?" I told him.

"I'm came to help but you need to hide me from the ones here."

I heard commotion in the other room and told Jinxx to make him seem undiscoverable by the Shadows.

He hid in the shadows when they came in.

"Where's the next one? Demon sent us someone!" Said Summoner grabbing my arm harshly.

"I just fell, nothing much," I told him.

He looked at me then glanced at the others.

"Take her."

He pushed me into Vessel and Destroyer's arms and they dragged me to the beds.

Summoner said the chant, Vessel's hand became surrounded by a dark aura, she placed her hand on my chest, she disappeared and I became Shadow-like very painfully. The others then left.

Andy came to help me and I relaxed with his touch. It was then I noticed Ashley, Juliet and Jake were awake.

"Who else is here Psyche?" He asked softly.

"Mystic, but he's hidden himself from the Shadows. He says he's here to help get us out."

Jinxx then came in.

"Get in a circle, now."

We did as he told and then he conjured flames.

He said some stuff that I didn't understand. The flames united and expanded into a pale light. A woman then appeared.

"Veronyx," Andy gasped.

She looked sorrowful, seeing us in the state we were in.

She opened her mouth to say something when a voice was heard from the doorway.

"I knew someone else had come."

We jumped hearing Summoner.

"Ah, the Shadow Mystic. You're the 'Summoner' right? What is the F.E.A.R planning?" Veronyx asked sternly.

"I wish I could tell you but I have some business to take care of," he snapped going for Jinxx.

Veronyx moved her hand and Summoner flew to the other side of the room.

I noticed she had a dagger in her hand. With the dagger, she struck Summoner and he screamed in agony and became ash.

"What did you do?" Asked Andy.

"I killed him, what did you expect? He's still a Shadow, but a very powerful one," she said.

Warrior came in and saw Summoner's ashes and Veronyx holding the dagger.

"You monster!" He said, charging at Veronyx.

His fate was the same as the Summoner's.

She put the dagger away and told us to hold hands. We did so and she recited something, like Jinxx had done earlier.

She conjured a white mist that surrounded us. The room became full of light and we appeared in the Chapel.

It was deserted and gave off an eerie vibe.

Suddenly, the ground began to rise around us, becoming a dome.

"What's going on?!" Asked Deviant in a panic.

"It's the Destroyer, he's in the tower."

He turned towards the staircase that led upstairs and called out to CC.

"Destroyer! It's me, the Mystic!"

The walls came down and we hurried up to the tower.

CC was by the large doors and told us to hurry, so we did.

When we got inside, he looked at us in shock.

"What happened to you guys?!"

"It's a long story, but we need your help," said Andy.

"What do you need me to do?"


	20. Shadows Die and the Prophecy

Andy's POV  
~~  
"Destroyer, I need you to help Veronyx and I kill off the Shadows one by one. When we get rid of one, we bring the body here, and I'll cast an illusion that'll make whoever we save appear like the other so Demon won't suspect a thing. When it's just him, we can take him out and get you all back to normal," said Jinxx.

I smirked thinking that the idea was a pretty good one.

"Sounds good, let's get going!"

Veronyx gave them her dagger and they left. I got up and looked through the window that overlooked the Camp.

In the distance, I saw Demon looking for Destroyer, knowing he was the last one. I saw Damned with him; Sinner and Death were on the other side of the Camp and Vessel was alone near the center.

I tried to contact Jinxx.

Psyche's Shadow is by the center of the Camp. Get Destroyer near her, I told him telepathically.

I hoped he was able to hear me. I looked at where he and CC were and I saw Jinxx glance at me and nodded.

We had our telepathy back.

I saw him cast an illusion and when he glanced back at me I saw his eyes were red.

He grabbed CC's arm and took him to Vessel.

Our plan has been put to action...

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Jinxx's POV  
~~  
"Look what I found!" I said to Vessel.

She turned and when she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"You found the Destroyer! Nice work Summoner."

She went to knock him out but I stopped her. She looked confused but before she could do anything, I took the dagger and killed the Shadow.

Psyche's body fell and I caught it.

One down, four to go...

As we started walking back to the Chapel, I heard a voice.

"So, you're here to kill us all?"

I saw Sinner and quickly gave him a smile.

"Sinner, I was just doing what the Matriarch asked. Vessel was in the way and so she told me to get rid of her. So I did."

He came to me and I saw new markings on his skin besides Ashley's normal war paint design.

That's strange...

He looked me up and down and then glanced up at the Chapel and his eyes widened when he saw a silhouette.

"How'd they get out?!" He snarled at me.

I punched him since he'd seen too much and because I had to get CC and Amity's body back up there. We'd have to worry about Sinner later.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

Once we got back Veronyx placed a hand on both Amity and her body's foreheads. Her body disappeared and we all watched as the ashes began to fall. When she was back to normal, I gave Amity the illusion of looking like Vessel.

"Psyche, you have to get Jinxx and Destroyer and find Sinner now, he knows."

She nodded and began to head out when a smoke began to fill the room.

Juliet, Ashley, Jake and I could only watch as a figure came in and dragged out Jinxx, CC, Amity and Veronyx. A pair of blood red eyes met mine and I saw a wicked smile when I passed out.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
Amity's POV  
~~  
Waking up I saw Damned staring right at me.

"Hello."

I sat up and saw that we had been taken outside the Camp. I noticed Demon watching us. Chills ran down my spine.

"Sinner told us what had happened with Summoner. The Matriarch would never give such an order. Vessel was the most important part of this whole thing. Now that I look at you, I see life in your eyes; you may look like us but you're not on our side."

He pulled me up and his touch felt like fire. It took everything not to wince in pain.

"It seems as though you want a fight to see who gets to stay here. Come on then!"

He let go and I saw a burn that I hoped wouldn't leave a scar.

I glared at him and quickly helped the others up.

Death sent a thick smoke towards us and I hoped I could use my power ties to the Wild Ones. I tried my connection to Jinxx and I stuck out my hands. What I didn't expect though, was for a wall of fire to erupt from the ground and stop the smoke.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Veronyx smiling at me.

She sent lightning towards Sinner. He dodged it and replied with appearing next to Veronyx and attacking her.

"Psyche!"

I turned and was almost taken out by Damned.

"What? You're not gonna fight? C'mon! Show me what you've got!" She taunted.

I made the ground shake and she lost balance for a bit.

I was furious and the next thing I knew, Deviant and Jinxx's ties created daggers of light in my hands and I killed off Damned in one swift move.

Jinxx moved his hand and Juliet's body disappeared.

Three to go...

With a newfound strength, I went to help CC fight off Death. I sent daggers towards Death. He got distracted trying to dodge them that CC was able to take him down. I killed him off. We then went to help Veronyx. Apparently, she had finished off Sinner all on her own. She sent Jake and Ashley's bodies to where Juliet's was.

We then prepared to take Demon down.

"The daggers are yours Psyche, you are more powerful than you think," said Veronyx.

"Destroyer, you know what to do."

He punched the ground and Demon was hit by a cloud of dust. Jinxx took the chance and threw him some fireballs and only one hit Demon.

"Mystic, be careful!" Yelled Veronyx.

He nodded and went to restrain him but Demon knocked out Mystic and his eyes went black.

His hands produced an orb and it grew in size.

"And now to put an end to you Mystic." He smirked, placing the orb by Jinxx's face.

"Get away from him!" I yelled. My hands produced a burning white light. I ran to Demon and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back.

"Let me go," he glared at me, making the orb disappear.

I threw him to the side when Demon suddenly left Andy's body. His true Shadow form revealed.

"What've you done?!" He yelled at me.

I used my hands, still burning with light, to kill him.

He yelled in pain and disappeared.

Your eyes, said Jinxx, they've gone white.

I glanced up at Veronyx, and she waved her hand. A mist surrounded us and we were back in the Chapel's tower.

The others were sitting by the window, I guess they were trying to keep an eye on us but couldn't find us.

"You look tense," I said, startling them.

Andy rushed over and hugged me.

"I was so worried about you." He said, face first in my hair.

"I guess the same could be said about me," I said.

We parted and Veronyx helped Ashley, Jake, Juliet and Andy get back to normal.

We all rejoiced being ourselves again then the joy that once filled the room disappeared when out of nowhere, a pain shot through my head blurring my vision. Andy gasped and fell to his knees.

I fell into his arms and we both passed out.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"What happened?" I heard Andy ask as we woke up.

"We were in the Void," I told him, "There was a prophecy on the Matriarch but I can't remember!"

"Neither can I, but it was bad," he said.

"Psyche, you're crying," noted Jake.

I placed a hand on my face and saw I had been crying.

But why...?

I shook off the thought.

"Where's Veronyx?" I asked.

"She left when you were out, she said her business was done and that she won't be able to help as much anymore. That we're 'wise enough now to know of the danger that lies ahead and strong enough to defeat it.'"

"At least she was here when we really needed her," said Ash.

"Yeah. Let's go home guys," said Andy, "It's been a long couple of days and I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired."

We laughed and nodded in agreement.


	21. Passion Amidst War

Andy's POV  
~~  
We went home to the dorm but I had something I needed to get off my chest. I didn't know what it was but the next thing I knew, I tugged on her arm; she stopped. She turned to look at me.

Her eyes, the way the light hit them made it them even more beautiful..

"What's wrong?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I said.

She lightly smiled at me but before she could walk away, I kissed her. I felt her response as she began to kiss back. The moment didn't last long because we then parted.

"Psyche, I want you to be mine," I rushed.

She looked at me in confusion.

Shit.

My way with words wasn't gonna help me out of this one...

"I think I --uh--I love you Psyche," I confessed, "I don't know what it is about you, but you complete me in some sort of way. I felt it when I found you, but I had no idea that from then on just looking at you everyday would hurt because I felt you wouldn't feel the same way."

I got down onto my knees in front of her. I gazed up into her eyes and took her hands in mine.

"I understand if you don't have any feeling for me whatsoever, but just know that I'll always hold a place for you in my heart."

I hadn't realized what I'd said until I finished saying all I needed to.

I thought I had seen her about to cry and was about to leave when she kissed me.

"Andy," she said, "I love you too but what about Healer. You two seem to have something."

I held her face in my hands.

"Don't worry about that, she and I care for each other like family not lovers. I don't love her like I do you. Besides, you're on good terms with her. She won't give it a second thought."

She looked hesitant but smiled at me.

"Let's get to the dorm Prophet, I need some sleep after all that's happened to us."

When we got inside, I headed to the bed and I quickly got under the covers.

Amity soon joined me and I had something to ask her.

"About earlier, why did you seem to distance yourself after you saw how you had your arm around me?"

She blushed and looked down.

"I didn't know if you had feeling for me and I didn't want things to be weird between us."

I kissed her cheek, "Well, nothing's weird now. We both confessed we have feelings, it's all good now."

She nodded and made herself comfortable under the covers.

I did the same and saw how she scooted closer to me.

I hope this isn't just a dream...

And then I fell asleep.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

The next morning, I woke up with Amity in my arms.

I sighed in relief, she really does love me back.

I got out of bed and headed to the living room area.

I picked up a pen and went to a desk where I had lyrics sprawled out across the surface.

I thought back to when Amity held up a paper with lyrics on it a few days ago. The look on her face made me think she didn't know I had an artistic side. I smiled and began to write down my thoughts.

I cannot hide what's on my mind

I feel it burning deep inside

A passion crime to take what's mine

Let us start living for today

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight

This is a Rebel Love Song

Hearts will sacrifice it's do or die

This is a Rebel Love Song

I put the pen down and smiled at my work.


	22. Another Step Towards A New Life

[10 months later]  
Andy's POV  
~~  
It's been a good year since Amity came into our lives, to mine.

She's gotten a tight hold on how to be a Wild One. Her powers have grown and she has put them to good use. She can fight better now since the Demon incident months ago. She and Jake wrestle each other sometimes.

The love between us never faded and that's a good thing.

I really want her to be a part of the future I have planned when this nightmare known as F.E.A.R is over. I've been too shy to ask since I worry that she doesn't want to be mine.

I've talked to the guys about this, mainly to Jake and Jinxx. They support me and they hope that even if she doesn't accept she'll still stick around with us.

Jake convinced me that it was time for me to at least ask.

When we went out on food runs and hunts, they both helped me look for the things that I'll need and now everything is set.

I went to the their dorm every couple of days to work on what I'd do and say.

The finished products were beautiful. Needless to say, I don't know how she could refuse my request.

I pulled out a piece of paper with something I had been working on since the day I confessed to Amity that I loved her.

What I had began to write was now complete. The guys all learned their parts and now we had to wait til the day arrived.

I hid everything inside a spare closet in the guys' dorm.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I woke up, a feeling of pure ecstasy running through my veins, adrenaline speeding up my beating heart.

I looked myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions. My face had dirt and few minor scars from some Shadow attacks, I just hoped Juliet and a shower could help with that.

Amity wasn't in the dorm so I guessed she was with one of the Wild Ones.

Today's the day...

I walked to the guys dorm to grab the stuff when I caught up with Jinxx.

"You seem joyful today, Andy," he chuckled, following me to the closet.

"Why wouldn't I be, I'm proposing to Amity today."

Jinxx smiled, remembering what was going to take place today.

"You're right about that. You guys have come so far, I hope she says yes."

"I hope so too Jinxx."

I opened the closet and grabbing the small box, I put it in the pocket of my jacket. I closed the door and began to walk to the door.

"Should I get the rest of the guys?" He asked.

"Yes."

He nodded and once we were outside, we went separate ways. I began to look for Amity.

After a while, I found her with Juliet in the medical tent. They were both in deep conversation and laughed occasionally.

"Hey you two," I said, sitting down at an empty chair.

"Hey Andy," said Amity and Juliet.

"There's something happening in front of the Chapel and we need the Wild Ones."

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure, CC never told me exactly what."

They got up with me and we jogged to the Chapel. A crowd had gathered.

I didn't think CC would invite all of the Legionnaires. Oh well...

I took a deep breath.

It was time.

"Psyche?" I asked, causing her to look worried, "I have to tell you something."

She turned and looked at me.

"I've known you for the longest time. Every time I'm near you, I get this strange but beautiful feeling. You make my heart ecstatic and put butterflies in my stomach. I'm happy whenever I'm around you. Ever since you arrived to the Camp, since I first saw you and brought you here, I've loved you with all my heart. It was just recently that I'd decided that I want you to be mine. It's with the entirety of my heart that I ask you this...," I felt myself blush, I didn't care at all.

Amity's eyes glistened, tears forming. Her face filled with shock.

I knew everyone was holding their breath.

Here goes nothing...

I pulled the small box from a pocket in my leather jacket and got down on one knee.

I heard an audible gasp, Ashley wolf-whistle, CC cheering me on, and Jake laughing.

I tried not to smile but I couldn't. I smiled and looked up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Psyche? Will you marry me?"


	23. The Happier Days To Come

Amity's POV  
~~  
I nearly cried seeing how Andy asked me to marry him. I loved him so much I knew I wouldn't be able to say no.

Speechless, I nodded, a happy smile breaking out onto my face.

He beamed with joy, stood up hugged and kissed me. The surrounding Legionnaires cheered with delight.

"I love you," I told Andy through tears.

"I love you too," he responded.

"Yes! The wedding is on!" Yelled Ashley

Andy scooped me up into his arms and we headed off to the Chapel, the Legionnaires congratulated us and sent us off.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, "For what?"

"For wanting to be a part of the future I plan to have after F.E.A.R is destroyed," he replied with a kiss on my forehead.

I blushed, knowing I'll be with him for the rest of my life.

Arriving at the Chapel, Juliet and Jinxx came over and took me to the throne room while the guys took Andy to their dorm.

"So...what'll your attire be my dear?" Asked Jinxx

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your dress," he stated plainly, "You'll need proper attire if you are to be wed, Amity."

"Oh."

Juliet whispered in his ear, he nodded. He waved his hand and three dresses appeared, a white dress with a purple sash, a grey dress with sky blue accents, and an all black one.

"Try them all on and we can decide on if you need more suggestions or not."

I nodded and stepped into another room.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

After trying out a ton of dresses, I stepped out wearing an all black one.

"It's perfect," said Juliet.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Amity, you look like a true bride," said Jinxx.

I blushed. I went back into the room and took the dress off. I placed the dress in a box and hid it.

"Thank you Jinxx, thank you Juliet, this has been the best day of my life yet."

"The wedding is going to be beautiful," she said smiling.

"We should get going, it's getting late," said Jinxx.

We started to head out and began to walk to the guys' dorm.

We heard laughter coming from the dorm. Jinxx and Juliet went in.

"Guys! We're home!" Yelled Juliet.

"We're in CC's room!" Called Ashley from one of the rooms.

We went to the room that they were in, and I saw Andy struggling with a suit that Jinxx most likely gave him before coming to help me.

"Are you sure you want to wear a suit to the wedding? You don't have to if you don't want to," I told him.

"You're getting all dolled up, why shouldn't I?" He asked, cradling my head in his hands.

"It'll be hot," I told him, "I don't want the groom to get heat stroke during the reception."

He sighed, "Ok, I'll just wear something that says that I'm a spiffy, rebellion-leading, groom."

I laughed and went to stand by Juliet.

"Well, I'm excited," she said.

I agreed.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
[2 weeks later]

Today's the day...

I woke up, Andy next to me.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," he responded, "Are you nervous?"

"A little. What about you?"

"I'm terrified," he laughed, "We need to get up or we'll be late to our own wedding."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a while then?"

He kissed me, "Definitely."


	24. The Big Day

Amity's POV  
~~  
I was getting ready in the dorm I shared with Andy. My beautiful black dress was wrapped around me.

"How do you think Andy's feeling right now?" Juliet asked me, while fixing the tulle.

"He told me he was terrified."

We laughed at that thought.

After Juliet finished with the dress, she began to help me fix my hair. She put the top half of my hair in a bun, my bangs in my face, and the bottom half of my hair left curled and draped two curls over my shoulders. Just as she finished, Jinxx came in.

"We're ready, head to the Chapel when you're done," he said, then left.

Juliet turned to me, "You ready?"

"Yeah. I don't want to keep Andy waiting."

We walked to the Chapel. When we arrived, Jinxx signaled CC who signaled Jake to get over here. I noticed the guys were in vests, the guys' being black denim, Andy's being leather. Jake walked over to us.

"I guess I'm the one who's gonna walk you down."

"Awesome! So, Juliet's the Maid of Honor and who's the Best Man?" I asked.

"Ashley, he's Andy's closest friend, and the one keeping him calm and sane through all this."

"I see...Anyways, c'mon guys, we have to get the ceremony started," I said.

"Agreed."

Juliet left to join Ashley in the procession. CC went to the altar to join Andy as he was the master of ceremonies.

Here we go...

Everyone stood when they saw Ash and Juliet in the doorway. I saw Andy at the front of the altar, his face was beaming with happiness and a little worry. I smiled at him and Juliet and Ash started walking when Jinxx began to play the Wedding March on the cello. Jake and I followed. Once we got to the altar, the wedding began.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We said our vows to each other. Juliet and Ashley handed us our rings--made of silver with black diamonds around it--and as Andy was slipping mine on my finger, he said this aloud:

"I promise to protect you with my life, to care for you, and never leave your side, and to love you to the ends of the earth and back."

I wiped away a tear and as I slid his band on his finger;

"I promise to be faithful, to love you as you love me, do my best to keep you from harms way, and fight all the evil in this world whilst never leaving your side because I love you more than I could ever scream."

A chorus of 'aw's rang out.

"Do you, Prophet, take the Psyche to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you apart?"

"I do," he smiled, looking down at me.

"And do you, Psyche, take the Prophet to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you apart?"

I looked Andy in the eyes, their blue bright with love and happiness. I smiled.

"I do."

CC smiled and yelled out, "By the power vested in me by the Wild Ones, you may kiss the bride!"


	25. The After Party

Amity's POV  
~~  
After the wedding, we had a party at the same clearing where CC's party was held. A small makeshift stage was off to one side and CC conjured up some tables and chairs as the entirety of the Legion was invited.

Andy had disappeared a while ago and no one had seen him. Juliet came running up to me.

"Where's Andy?! Everyone's wondering."

"I haven't seen him or the guys. When I find him, I'm gonna be so cross with him for not telling me where he was going."

Just then, I heard Andy.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for where the voice came from. Andy was walking up with Ashley, Jake and Jinxx who were each holding a guitar.

I realized what they were about to do.

"As much as I'd love to dance with my beautiful new wife, I love her too much to settle for just that. Instead, I wrote a song for her."

I gasped in awe.

He's so sweet...

Then, he came up to me and guided me to a chair in front of the makeshift stage where CC was just finishing setting up drums.

Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley began to play. CC then joined in on drums. Then, Andy's lovely deep voice was heard.

"I cannot hide what's on my mind

I feel it burning deep inside

A passion crime to take what's mine

Let us start living for today

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies

I choke on all they had to say

When worlds collide what's left inside

I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason

They can't stop us from our freedom

(Wild and running for one reason

They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song"

After the song ended, CC stood up, glass of wine in hand.

"To the Psyche and Prophet!" He yelled

"To the Psyche and Prophet!" The Legion responded.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

After the party ended, Andy and I retreated to our dorm. He collapsed on the bed, joy filling every bone in his body.

"Tired?" I asked him, taking my hair and brushing it into a bun.

"Not sleepy tired, more of a happy kind of tired," he explained, when his eyes lit up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think it's time for our honeymoon," he whispered in my ear. His tone of voice sent a deep blush to my face.

"Oh dear," I said, covering my face.

He laughed, removing his arms going back to our bed. He took off his jacket, scarf, shoes and tank top. He sat on the edge of our bed.

"Would you like to join me?"

I smiled at him, taking off my heels. I walked towards him, leant down and kissed him.

His lips on mine sent chills down my spine. He deepened the kiss and held me closer. I cupped his face in my hands and I felt him smile through the kiss.

Breaking apart, I slipped off the dress...

And the rest--as they say--was history.


	26. Suspicions And Truths

[3 weeks later]  
Amity's POV  
~~  
Shadows were attacking the Camp, I had been feeling ill for a while now so Andy agreed to have Jake and I in charge of the Legionnaires' safety.

I had just gotten the Legion into the Chapel's bunker when I felt sick. I ran out and spilled my guts onto the sandy ground. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Psyche, are you okay?"

I shook my head vigorously. Suddenly, a black mist surrounded us.

"There's someone else here. I felt an extra presence when we were in the Chapel and when you ran out, it left as well. The thing is though, I don't see anyone else besides us."

I stood up shaking and nearly fell over from lightheadedness. Jake held me up and when I looked up at him his eyes had a certain look to them. He looked down at me when his eyes went wide slightly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he responded, "Let's just get you back inside."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

Soon enough, the Wild Ones came to give Jake and I the all-clear and we let the Legion out of the bunkers.

Andy came over and hugged me.

"You're alright!"

"Of course I am, Prophet. I can't leave my husband's side."

I saw Jake studying me from afar.

What's with him today, I thought to myself.

"Psyche!"

I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you were okay? If you still felt sick?"

I sighed, "I'm still sick."

"Darn. Well, I can take you back to the dorm and see what I can do to help you feel better."

"Ok, thank you Prophet."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
[6 weeks later]

I looked at my reflection while I was at the falls. I looked exhausted, my face was covered in dirt but had a glow to it, and I had somehow gained a few pounds.

I looked at myself again and sighed. I went behind a curtain and undressed. I showered and then went back to the Camp. The sun was just beginning to peek out from behind the mountains. I smiled and kept walking. I ran into Jake on the way to my dorm.

"Hey Psyche."

"Hi Mourner," I said awkwardly.

He hadn't stopped watching me from afar since the day I got sick.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked, "Are you still sick?"

"A little, it's weird and really complicated."

He nodded, sighed and then grabbed my hand.

"Mourner! Where are you taking me?!"

He said nothing and I saw he was taking me to Juliet.

"Healer! It's the Mourner, I need you!"

Juliet came out of the tent.

"What's wrong Mourner?"

He handed me off to her.

"It's the Psyche, I need a diagnosis on Psyche's condition. She's been like this for weeks now. I have a theory but I need to know exactly what it is."

"What's been happening?"

"Shes giving off multiple life signatures and well..."

He finished his sentence as a whisper, Juliet's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

Jake had left the room when Juliet decided to run some tests. After a while, Juliet came up to me.

"Well...I guess this can be either good news or bad news."

I looked up at her.

"Well? What is it?"

She sighed.

"You're pregnant."


	27. Unexpected

Amity's POV  
~~  
"I'm what?!"

"You're 9 weeks pregnant. With twins," repeated Juliet.

"Oh gosh, so...they're Andy's and- and mine?"

"Yes, you should be happy. You guys are the only ones who've made it through this chaos. You guys have given us a second wave of Legionnaires."

"I'm kinda scared right now, to be honest."

"That's okay, but you need to be more careful because you are carrying your children."

"I'm clear on that, but, will the visions affect them?"

"It depends," said Juliet, "I don't know how it does, so like I said, you have to be very careful."

"Ok. I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you later then?"

"Yep," she said.

I walked out, Jake was still there.

"So...what's going on?" He asked me.

I smiled, laying a hand on my stomach.

"I'm gonna be a mother."

"So...what else? How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks, and I thought this was nothing. What'll Andy say?"

Jake laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take care of you and soon, his children too."

I thanked him, hugged him and told him not to tell the others just yet. Jake then left and I headed back to the dorm.

Getting there, I went to the bedroom and I saw Andy lying on the bed, in thought. It reminded me of the day he brought me to the Camp.

"Hey," he said, as he noticed me.

I took a deep breath, "I need to talk to you."

He sat up, worry in his features, "I hope it isn't anything bad."

"It depends on how you take it."

He outstretched his arms toward me. I went and sat next to him and hugged him.

"Uh, have you noticed anything different? About me, I mean."

"Well, I guess you've seemed a little distant these past couple of months. I also noticed you were also feeling sick for just as much time. Why, what's wrong?"

I hesitated, wondering what was going to happen once I told him, but I said it anyways.

"Um...I--I'm pregnant."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I started to cry. It took him some time to realize his shoulder was getting damp.

"Oh shit, don't cry."

"Why s-should I? I'm pretty sure you didn't want this," I cried harder.

I felt his arms turn me over. The next I know, his lips are crashing into mine. I'll admit, I didn't see that coming.

When we parted, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Now that's not true! I love you with all my heart, and I will love our child just as much," he said, laying a hand on my stomach.

"What about the other one? We're having twins," I smiled through the tears.

"Really? Oh excuse me, love our children--plural--just the same. How long?"

"Nine weeks in, many more to go."

"Guess we'll have to take better care of you. How did I not notice anyways?"

I smiled, wiping my tears away.

"Still can't believe I'm gonna be a dad..." He said, running a hand through his hair.

I noticed tears welling in his blue eyes. He was shocked but happy at the thought of fatherhood.

"What're we going to tell the others? Speaking of, we have to tell the Congregation now."

"What?! No!"

Before I could protest anymore, Andy picked me up bridal style and carried me out.


	28. Baby Shower

Amity's POV  
~~  
I gave up trying to get out of his grip knowing he wasn't gonna listen to me.

Once we reached the Congregation and contacted the Wild Ones, Prophet asked me something.

"What's gonna happen after the kids join us?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I'm scared just thinking about it. How are they gonna learn to live in a world like this?"

"Another reason to take down F.E.A.R as quickly as possible."

Then, I heard a door close.

"Prophet," asked Mystic, "What's wrong? You seemed urgent when you contacted us."

"It's because," he began, "The Psyche is uh--with child--er, children actually."

"You know, y'all could've waited to do the honeymoon 'bed tango' after we took down F.E.A.R! Damn An-Prophet, do you know what self-control is?!" Ranted Deviant.

I noticed Psyche began to blush hard from embarrassment.

"Ugh, Deviant, do you have to do this now?" Said Destroyer, "You can lecture him about it later when we're not in the Congregation."

Mourner chimed in, "Guys! Have some sense please. In this case, we have to 'bless' their unborn children, right?"

Mystic pulled out an old, tattered book and searched the pages.

It's a journal that's like our instruction manual. It was given to us when we first became Legionnaires, I told Psyche, she nodded in understanding.

"Mourner's right," said Mystic, passing the book around to the Wild Ones.

Destroyer passed it to me. I looked at the pages.

In Regards to New Generations  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Any Legionnaire bearing a child must be taken to the Wild Ones' Congregation and blessed with a gift. This results with the child being given a special power.

For the Wild Ones, you must bestow upon the unborn child a gift of value. If there are more than one, it must apply to them.

I cannot tell you exactly what your gift must be, you must figure it out for yourselves.

\- Veronyx

I handed the book back to Mystic who then put it away.

I took Psyche's hands in mine.

"I'll go first," I told the others. I then looked at Psyche.

"My gift to our children is that no matter what happens, they'll always find happiness with either us or each other."

Destroyer took Psyche's hands in his and looked her in the eyes, "My gift to your children is the strength to stand up for what's right and to overcome any situation."

Mourner kissed her hand and held it, "My gift to your children is for them to live a long, healthy life full of joy and compassion."

Deviant rested his hands on her shoulders, "My gift for your children is to grow as beautiful as their mother, or as handsome as me. I'm kidding, as handsome as their father and that their actions in life will make their parents proud in the end."

Mystic took both her hands and held them in his and gave her a sincere smile.

"My dear Psyche, I bestow upon your children the gift of memory, so that their Legacy continues beyond their lives and will be remembered for generations to come. I also grant them the purest of hearts so that they will always do what's right and F.E.A.R will never have influence over them."

"Thank you, all of you," said Psyche, resting a hand on her stomach.

Then, her eyes began to glow for a second and were then gone.

"The children have been blessed. Our job here is done. The Congregation of the Wild Ones is dismissed," said Mourner.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
[2 months later]

We had been at our dorm for about an hour before I heard a knock on our door.

I got up from the couch where we were sitting and answered the door. CC was standing there grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

He then bolted off in a direction without telling me anything.

"Who was it?" I heard Amity call from the living room area.

"CC, but he ran off. Want to go see what's up?" I asked.

"I guess."

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I saw CC again and realized he wanted us to go to the guys' dorm.

When we got there, we heard a crash come from inside followed by a 'shh! They're here!'.

I knocked and heard someone (probably Jinxx) yell that the door was open.

I told Amity to stay outside a bit, knowing they'll try a 'surprise' and scare her and they probably forgot that you shouldn't ever scare a pregnant woman.

I went in and just as I figured, I got tackled by a wild CC and a 'surprise' was yelled in my ear.

You can come in now, dear, I told her.

"Please don't scare her," I told them.

Amity walked in and Ashley greeted her first.

"Congrats Doll," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Ashley," she said.

Then, CC almost pounced on her.

"I'm gonna get to be an uncle! I'm not wrong, right?" He said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You're not wrong, CC, and I guarantee you're gonna a super awesome uncle too," she confirmed.

Jake and Jinxx both hugged her.

"Congratulations Amity, you too Andy," said Jinxx.

"Do you know the gender of the twins?" Asked CC.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," I told him.

"Juliet, Jake and I know, as they were the ones to tell me," said Amity, "I don't doubt they told the others."

Then, Juliet showed up with a small box in her hands.

"Congrats you guys! Amity, this is for you," she said, handing her a box.

Amity took the box from her and thanked her.

"That reminds me, we have gifts for you guys too," said Ashley.

He dashed out of the room and came back moments later with boxes piled high in his arms. The guys each pulled one box out from the pile and held on to it.

"These are adorable! They're going to love them," She said, after opening Juliet's box. Inside were some clothes, a couple of shawls (like Juliet's) and two blankets, one was lilac, the other was a mahogany.

Jake's box was next. I opened it and was met with little handmade toys inside. There were a couple of stuffed animals and two plush dolls.

"We're having girls?" I asked, a smile breaking into my face.

Amity nodded, smiling and with tears in her eyes.

I laughed in amazement and hugged her.

Jinxx handed Amity his box, she opened it and saw what looked like a mobile. It had teddy bears, a unicorn, a Batman symbol, music notes, and a few other things.

CC's box was bigger as he had to drag it slightly. I opened it and pulled out a mattress big enough to fit a crib.

"There's also a crib, but I'd have to conjure it later so it doesn't wear off too soon," he said, smiling.

"Thanks CC, we'll definitely be needing it," said Amity.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

After celebrating, Amity and I decided to return to our dorm. We thanked them for the party and the gifts, said our goodbyes, and left.

I looked at Amity, the mother of my unborn daughters.

I thought about how they would grow up loving their mother, how close we'd all be, and how proud I'd be to know they'll lead the Legion.

I hope we take down F.E.A.R soon so that they'll never have to live this nightmare.


	29. Nightmares Are Everywhere

[2 *more* months later]  
Andy's POV  
~~  
I bolted upright, panting and trying to compose myself. I was still in shock about what I saw in my dream.

I looked over at Amity, she seemed oblivious to my sudden movement.

It's been 4 months since we found out we were gonna have kids and Amity was now heavily pregnant.

I still can't believe I'm going to be a father. Yes, it scared me a little (the reason being the way the world is now and how we'd raise them), but I'd protect them from anything.

I quietly got out of the bed and headed outside.

I sat on the front step and put my head in my hands.

Chaos was everywhere, Shadows were destroying everything. I was with Amity and I suddenly heard children crying. I looked down and saw my two baby girls in my arms. A Shadow then appeared and impaled Amity as I watched.

She fell to the ground and went limp. There was nothing I could do...

I felt tears running down my face just thinking about it.

I've been having nightmares lately, but this one was the worst.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to see Amity standing in the doorway, looking worried, her hand resting on her belly. I quickly wiped away my tears.

"I'm fine," I lied, "I just couldn't sleep so I came for some fresh air."

"I'd sit down with you, but with my current state, I'd rather not," she said, smiling.

I stood up and went to her. She made a strange face then smiled and started to cry.

It was my turn to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, taking my hands and placing them on her stomach.

I felt a kick. Or two...

We both smiled.

"3 months left," I sighed, "Then we'll finally get to hold them."

"Yep," said Amity, "Andy, let's go back inside, it's still early and you need to get your sleep before our kids get here."

She laughed and I smiled.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

After I went back to sleep, I wasn't plagued by nightmares.

When I woke up, I heard Amity in the other room talking to someone.

"I don't know what to do," I heard her say, "He wakes up in the middle of the night, sometimes saying weird things and I hear him crying. He told me he's fine but I don't believe it. It scares me."

I then heard another voice,

"We'll find out what's wrong, but you gotta stop worrying, try to calm down."

I heard her take a deep breath, "Okay, but please help him."

Then, I heard another voice, "It's good you called us though Amity. We'll make sure to find out what's happening."

Silence.

"Thank you Jinxx, you too Juliet."

I heard footsteps approach and quickly made it look like I was asleep. I felt a shove and I fell out of the bed.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked her.

"You were already awake Andrew," said Juliet, "Besides, I have a few urgent questions to ask you."

"Well then, ask away," I said.

"What's going on? Amity's worried about you and that's stressing her which isn't good for her during pregnancy. And I want the truth." She asked.

"I'm having dreams, nightmares. They're about...well..." I started.

"What?"

About Amity dying, I finished telepathically.

Juliet sat down next to me.

"Oh Andy, it'll be alright. Don't let F.E.A.R get to you. They're using her image in your dreams to get you to stand down. She'll be alright. Promise me that even though the nightmares seem realistic, you'll think nothing of them."

"I promise Juliet," I said, thinking of how Amity must've been feeling.

"Now, go to your wife and make sure she's alright. Try not to worry her anymore."

She stood up and walked out of the room. I got up and followed her but entering the room, a pain shot through my head. I managed to collapse on the couch.

I saw Amity collapse and used the last of my strength to keep her from falling so that Jinxx and Juliet could grab her and set her down carefully.

I then blacked out.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I woke up and saw Amity lying down on the floor.

I went to her and lightly shook her.

"Psyche?"

Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Prophet?"

I helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said.

I felt myself breathe in smoke and tried to cough it out when I found the both of us were covered in ash markings.

I heard Amity gasp and I turned around.

The Serpent Matriarch...

The shadowy figure slithered past me and surrounded Amity.

"Get away from her!" I yelled.

She hissed and looked me in the eyes.

"You're mine Prophet!" She said with a smile.

She lunged at me but disappeared.

A light shone in the Void and I woke up...

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I woke with a start.

I looked up and saw Amity already awake.

She smiled at me and all my fears went away.

There was one thing on both of our minds.

The Matriarch is coming...


	30. When We Least Expected It

Amity's POV  
~~  
There hasn't been an attack in a long time. The calm that enveloped the Camp was strange.

I got out of bed and was going to shower at the falls. I reached for a towel when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I gripped onto the doorframe so that I wouldn't fall.

Oh shit...

"Andy," I yelled.

No answer.

I practically yelled this time.

"ANDY!"

I heard footsteps.

"What is it?" He said, running over to try and help me.

"They're coming," I gasped as another contraction hit me like a train.

I saw his blue eyes widen and he immediately helped support me putting his arm around my waist. We walked to the medical tent where Juliet was.

"Healer!" Yelled Andy, "The Psyche's going into labor! I need help!"

Juliet turned and saw us approaching and began to clear out everyone who was inside. She set up a bed for me, filled a big bowl with water and grabbed a couple blankets.

We reached the tent and Andy helped set me on the bed. At that point, the pain caused tears to run down my face.

"You ready for the joys of motherhood?" Asked Juliet.

I smiled through pain as another contraction struck, "Andrew Dennis Biersack, you put me in this situation and now you're gonna deal with me when we're done here."

"Whatever makes you feel better..." He chuckled as he held my hand.

"Help her undress and have her cover herself with a blanket, I'll be right back," rushed Juliet, running out of the tent.

"Andy, it hurts," I told Andy as he started helping me get ready.

"It's okay, dear. It's almost over, and then, we can hold our daughters and see them grow up and love them with all our hearts."

I laid on the bed, practically sweating under a blanket, then Juliet came in.

"Ready?"

I nodded. Andy held my hand and smiled at me

"Thank you," I told him.

And then there were two.


	31. Arrival

Amity's POV  
~~  
After a while, I was relieved of the excruciating pain. A few minutes later, Juliet came and handed me two bundles.

"Congradulatons! Here are your daughters!"

"They're beautiful," said Andy, taking one in his tattooed arms, "What are we gonna name them?"

"I don't know," I said, yawning, "We'll name them tomorrow, I'm too tired to think of any names."

"That's okay, I'll come visit you tomorrow and then we'll name 'em. Can I take them to the dorm?"

"Yep. You can bring them back tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet dreams."

I saw him leave with our daughters in his arms, he had the biggest smile on his face and so much love in his blue eyes.

And I soon fell asleep.

_______________  
Andy's POV  
~~  
Once I got back into the dorm, I placed the twins on the bed and contacted CC.

Hey, how fast can you get here, I said.

What's the magic word? He replied.

I groaned, Please...?

I'll be there soon, he said.

While he was on his way, I picked up one of the twins. I looked at both of them again and noticed they weren't identical twins, they were fraternal twins.

"Hi sweetie! I'm your dad!" I didn't use the baby voice on them for two reasons.

One, they didn't need to be called cute, okay they did, but the baby voice wasn't really necessary.

Two? my deep voice. The baby voice would not work well for me.

The younger twin started to cry. I set the older one down and picked up the other while trying to calm her down.

How do women manage?, I wondered.

I then heard a knock on the door. I put some pillows around the other twin so she wouldn't roll off the bed.

"Come in!" I yelled.

CC walked into the room.

"Hey Andy!"

"Hey CC."

He took sight of the twins.

"Aww! Little Andys!"

I laughed a little, "No. They're actually little Amitys. Neither of them look like me."

He pointed at the twin in my arms, "This one does."

I carefully moved her so I could see her features more clearly.

Her nose had a similar structure to mine and her hair was soft and black. The way her lips and ears were shaped looked like mine. I couldn't see her eyes though, they were still closed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I admitted.

"So...what'd you want me for?"

I smiled at him, "I'd like to collect that crib now."

He nodded.

"No problem!"

He stretched out his arms and the ground shook slightly, I held the twins close. I saw stone make the form of a sturdy crib big enough for the two of them. Getting closer, I noticed CC had focused on a very intricate design.

"There you go. You still got the stuff we gave you at the baby shower?" He asked.

In response, I handed him the twin and headed to a small closet-like room. I pulled out a few boxes and a mattress big enough for the crib. I opened one of the boxes, it had a mobile that was a gift from Jinxx. I set it up on the crib, it complimented it so well.

I then opened another box that held a couple of blankets and clothes, from Juliet. I placed the blankets on top of the mattress. I then took the now sleeping girls from CC's arms and placed them in the crib. I put the clothes in a box under the bed.

I grabbed another box, which contained a couple toys, from Jake. I grabbed the two rag dolls and the stuffed animals and put them in a basket next to the clothes. I grabbed a rag doll, a giraffe, and gave it to the younger twin. The little stuffed butterfly, I gave to the eldest.

The last box was from Ashley and contained a music box. I opened it and saw a picture of Amity and I holding the twins. There was another of Amity and I on our wedding day. I put the music box on the nightstand.

Can this day get any better?


	32. Our Days Really Are Numbered

Andy's POV  
~~  
I woke up to people screaming and smoke filling my lungs. I coughed and ran to the door slipping on my leather vest, Shadows were everywhere! I heard crying.

The twins!

I quickly grabbed the girls and went under the bed. I removed a floorboard and climbed down the ladder to an underground bunker.

I turned on a light and put the twins on a mattress, made sure they wouldn't roll off and put them to sleep. I kissed them each on their forehead.

"Daddy's gonna come back for you okay?"

I climbed back up the ladder, secured the floorboard, and went to find Amity.

Just as I was heading towards the medical tent, I felt something strike my head. I turned around and used my telekinetic powers to force the Shadow to a faraway wall, when the Shadow hit the wall, it turned to ash.

I put my hand to where I was struck, I felt a thick substance. My vision started to get blurry but I forced it back.

Shit...

I entered the medical tent to see the bed where Amity was yesterday empty, I looked around and just as I was leaving, a chalky black spot caught my attention.

I approached it and saw it was traces of ash, my stomach turned. I ran out of the tent and saw Shadows taking people out of their dorms, killing them and throwing them into a pile.

My vision started to blur again. This time, I couldn't force it back.

And so I collapsed.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
I woke up to the sun blinding me, I looked at the Camp and saw dorms that burned to the ground.

Mine was somewhat destroyed. The bedroom still intact.

The twins are still in the bunker!

I tried running to them but found myself tied to a flag, a Legion mask above and the pentacharm carved above it.

I tried to free myself but it was no use. I screamed and was knocked back into unconsciousness.

I felt someone moving me, I opened my eyes and saw Juliet untying me.

"You're alive!" I said.

"I ran and hid in the tent on the outskirts of the Camp, I wasn't caught but I did suffer some burns.

She lifted her sleeve up and I saw a huge red mark on her forearm.

"It doesn't hurt much, though when I tried washing it, it stung like a bitch."

I felt the ropes loosen and unraveled my arms. I tried to walk but hit the ground.

"Here, you've been out for a couple hours," she handed me a canteen of water.

The water was cool and refreshed me. I tried standing up after I drank and this time, I didn't tip over.

"We have to get to my dorm. My daughters, they're still there," I said hoarsely.

Juliet nodded and we started running to my dorm, I pushed the bed out of the way, lifted the floorboard and made my way down. The twins woke up. I took them in my arms. Juliet helped lift them out.

"Amity. Have you seen her?"

"Not since the twins were born, which was yesterday."

"Where could she had gone?"

"Maybe with the guys, she does know where the Congregation is."

I went to the Congregation, there were some refugees huddled in a corner. They all flinched when I entered.

Jake, Jinxx, CC, and Ashley were running around trying to help them all at once.

I sent them a telepathic message.

Guys, Amity's missing.

I heard things being dropped and a silence fill the room.

They hurried towards me.

"What do you mean, 'Amity's missing'?!" Ash yelled at me.

"I went to check on her the moment I knew Shadows were attacking, she was gone."

"We need to go look for her, now," said Jinxx.

And we ran...


	33. New Year's Day

Andy's POV  
~~  
It's been two days since the attack, Amity's still missing.

I looked in our dorm, the Chapel, the medical tent, but she was no where to be seen. I was hoping she got away, but when Jake yelled, "I found her!", a dark feeling washed over me. I expected the worst.

I followed Jake's voice to a hill not too far from the Camp. I saw him on the ground, a form laying across his lap, blood was everywhere. I didn't want to look, I couldn't!

Instead, I said to him:

"It's the Psyche, isn't it?"

He nodded, "I'm so sorry."

I asked Jake if I could carry her body back to the Camp, he agreed.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Everyone looked up as we entered the Camp. Some gasped, others began to cry.

"Get the Wild Ones, Meet me at the clearing," I said wiping away a tear. Jake nodded then went to go find CC, Ashley and Jinxx.

I tightened my grip on Amity and headed towards the clearing in the center of the Camp.

A small crowd followed me, mourning. I was angry yet disappointed that I had let this happen.

We arrived and images of our wedding flashed across my vision.

Her smile as I sang to her, the way her dress made her even more beautiful, the joy I felt knowing we'd belong to each other for the rest of our lives and the eternity after.

Soon enough, the rest of the Legion and the Wild Ones gathered around us. I turned and saw that CC had the twins in his arms.

A strong wind came and a cloud of dust began to cover the Camp. Dark clouds appeared and it was strange as it had never happened before.

I put Amity on the ground and everyone took a step back. The Wild Ones came up and stood beside me. Then, Jinxx stepped forward, a grim look on his face.

Then, Jinxx stepped forward, a grim look on his face

"What should I do?" He asked me.

Cremate her, please, I told him telepathically, It'll be easier for the twins when they get older.

Jinxx nodded.

He looked at me. He opened his palm, fire engulfing it.

Jinxx let a drop of fire fall from his hand, and soon enough Amity's body lit up in flames

Jinxx let a drop of fire fall from his hand, and soon enough Amity's body lit up in flames.

The twins began to cry in CC's arms.

Everyone bowed their heads.

Tears fell down my cheeks, and I fell to the ground screaming for her to come back.

And then I lost it all, and who can save me now?

Jake started to sing a song:

"All the graves of the ones remembered,

In a desert we call home

All the slaves of the cold December,

Find a voice to call their own"

CC then began to sing along with him:

"Stand up we are united

In the eyes of the greater storm..."

Then Ash, then Jinxx, then the whole Legion joined in.

"Light up we are united

This world will be reborn..."

Then I joined, hoping to vent my sorrows into a form I hoped she would be able to hear wherever she was.

"In five, four, three, two, one!

This is New Year's Day

(So rise from the ashes)

Faith will find our way

(Like lightning crashes)

We'll keep marching on and on and on

It's New Year's Day!

So rise from the ashes!"

And when we finished the song, I spoke up:

"Let us remember this day as the New Year's Day, a new beginning for the Legion of the Black, a new dawn."

It was then that I realized, Amity and I never got the chance to name the girls.

I decided then and there that the older twin would be, "Dawn", for she represented my new beginning.

And the other? Evangeline, for the Fallen Angel named Eve Black, Amity's guide to her escape from the Sanctuary a few years ago.

Movement from the corner of my eye brought me out of my thoughts.

Jake, being the Mourner, used his gift to gather all of the ashes and put them in an urn CC made of stone. He then handed me the urn.

Just then a loud clap of thunder rang out and rain began to fall, it was then we knew this was a terrible tragedy.

We lifted our heads to the sky, to remember the legacy of the Psyche, our most precious Fallen Angel.

Me? I was remembering my wife, the mother of my--our--baby girls.

Amity Mynver,  
I will always love you more than I can ever scream...


	34. Epilogue

\---4 years later---  
Third Person POV  
~~  
The figure that was slumped in the corner lifted it's head when the speaker in the dark room turned on. A voice, the Voice filled the silence.

"This is to be our final transmission

The rebels have defeated our illustrious armies

They have damaged our intention of ugly and defiant malevolence

All that we love and care for will sink  
Into the abyss of a new dark age

Made more sinister  
And perhaps more protracted

By the light of perverted science and rebellion

The whole root and heavy core  
Will perish in starving captivity

You will never win your freedom

You cannot escape F.E.A.R...."

The figure with lifted its, no--her head.

The serpent then shrieked in fury and retreated back to the corner.

I'll find you..., it thought.

* ** *** ** *

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

The Legacy: Forever More

* ** *** ** *


End file.
